


Winner Takes All

by smore13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: //mentioned, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Tension, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cigarettes, Ecouterism, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Lack of Communication, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pining, Porn, SMUT TAGS:, Smoking, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Skips, auralism, jaemin is very confused but he's also living his life, narrative gaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13
Summary: You'd think moving in with your big hopeless years-long gay crush would be a good thing. Either you'd realize they have terrible habits that drive you insane and the veneer would fall away to reveal a normal person (so that you might move on) or you'd find that they're perfect and the two of you are happy and comfortable (which would facilitate a confession).Ha ha! You would think!That's basically what Jaemin thought.But just to drive home once again how out of favor he currently was with life or the universe or whatever, Jaemin returned full of relief and hope to find that Jeno had gone and gotten a boyfriend in his absence.Which was fine! Totally fine. Completely. Fine.or, alternatively, Jaemin has been into Jeno since before he knew he was queer. He tries to tell himself it's not the end of the world when Jeno gets a boyfriend but the arrangement comes with a blast from Jaemin's past that he never expected.My entry for the 00 NSFW Fic Fest!Prompt #129, a gift to my lovely darling prompter~
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123
Collections: '00 After Dark





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings folks.  
> I was really excited when I first started writing about being inside Jaemin's head because, let's face it - it's wild in there. Over time it kind of felt like I was living in a prison of my own making lol, but now that it's done I'd say I'm happy with it.
> 
> I did my best to try to capture the personalities and the various dynamics with some good, old fashioned realism. I hope that translates as fun!  
> Please enjoy!

So maybe life hadn't been particularly kind to Jaemin lately. He was fresh out of his military service, or 18 of the most miserable, grueling months of his life. He was the last of his friends to serve (except baby Jisung and those like Renjun and Chenle, who weren't Korean and therefore didn't _have_ to suffer along with the rest of them. Lucky bastards). 

He'd found himself with almost two more years worth of university courses to finish when the rest of his friends had either already graduated or were damn close, leaving him bored and lonely in courses full of underclassmen. Not to mention he'd returned with nowhere to fucking live, with his parents having gone back to their hometown and… 

Like he'd said - he wasn't having the best of luck. Life wasn't looking to do him any favors just then. 

But Jaemin was a good person, or at least he tried really hard to be. So he always did his best to look for and appreciate the positives. One positive was that - while desperately whining away to his bestest, goodest, most precious friend Jeno in the few months before returning to Seoul - said #1 friend mentioned wanting to move out of his cramped goshiwon and into a proper apartment. Jeno had gotten a job, after all. The first of their friend group to start A Career™️. So he had a little money to throw around now. Still, no single city kid could actually afford a whole apartment to themselves. But combined with Jaemin('s parents' generous contribution and basically all of his savings), Jeno decided it would be possible. So Jaemin officially had a place to live, close enough to the school that he could concentrate on working toward graduation without literally pulling out all of his hair from stress. And that was a big positive, one he was supremely grateful for. 

It's just that… well. There was still a little teeny tiny minor downside, hardly worth noting. Basically meaningless. Jaemin just so happened to have been harboring a hopeless infatuation with Jeno ever since they first met. Since before Jaemin had figured out his own sexuality - let alone come out (to his most trusted friends and no one else). And _long_ before he'd realized that Jeno wasn't straight either.

You'd think moving in with your big hopeless years-long gay crush would be a good thing. Either you'd realize they have terrible habits that drive you insane and the veneer would fall away to reveal a normal person (so that you might move on) or you'd find that they're perfect and the two of you are happy and comfortable (which would facilitate a confession). 

Ha ha! You would think! 

That's basically what Jaemin thought. 

But just to drive home once again how out of favor he currently was with life or the universe or whatever, Jaemin returned full of relief and hope to find that Jeno had gone and gotten a boyfriend in his absence. 

Which was fine! Totally fine. Completely. Fine.

It wasn't like he was one of those creepy Nice Guys™️ whose friendship was contingent on the possibility of getting into someone's pants. He was hopelessly whipped for Jeno because of who he was as a person and how he treated Jaemin - rejection wouldn't change that. Plus, he had already pined for years, what was a few more? If Jeno and this guy broke up, he'd carefully and without expectation tell him then. And if it looked like they'd last forever, well… it's not like he _had_ to confess just to get over it. Jaemin was a big boy. He'd cherish his friendship regardless. 

Still, he could admit he was a bit sore on the subject for a while. So maybe it was a bit of a relief that Jeno kept pretty mum about the whole thing. Jaemin still hadn't met the dude and Jeno would only seem to meet him outside their place. Or occasionally bring him home when Jaemin crashed at Chenle's or went to visit his parents for the weekend (that last he'd discovered when a pair of flamboyant pink briefs had gotten mixed up among their usual load of socks and boxers. That had been a fun conversation).

Actually, now that he thought about it… did he even know this dude’s name? Jaemin wracked his brain for one. Maybe it was super common and he’d just forgotten - faded into the sea of all the Min Seok’s and Jin Young’s he’d ever known. He’d have to ask some time. The next time he was feeling self-deprecating enough to stew on this mystery guy alone in his room for a few hours, maybe. He’d only done that like twice- three times before. In the five whole months since he’d been back, that really wasn’t bad! Jaemin was attempting to be delicate with himself in these trying times. He’d take credit where he could get it.

And in the spirit of being delicate with himself, Jaemin resolved not to beat himself up when he selfishly relished the comfortable - but fleeting - domestic alone time that he and his roommate _were_ afforded together. Jeno worked a 9-5 now (more like 9-8 most days), so if Jaemin had taken to hauling his tired ass out of bed at the crack of dawn on the weekdays just to whip up a half-nutritious breakfast that they could take their time eating together, well that wasn’t anybody’s business!

On the weekends though, Jaemin had basically all day to lounge around with Jeno (only occasionally punctuated by his little dates and plans with his boyfriend) so he could afford to regress back to his natural sloth state and sleep in a bit. That's what he'd done on this particular Saturday morning. Jaemin almost hadn't made it back home at all - he'd missed the last train and would have ended up squeezed together in Chenle's bed if his highness hadn't graciously paid for him to take a taxi home. He was overwhelmingly grateful, despite the fact that his friend had probably been more concerned with having his bed to himself than Jaemin's comfort. But like, understandable. And it had worked in his favor so zero complaints there. 

When he'd tiptoed in the night before after 1am, the place had been dead quiet. He'd figured Jeno already asleep - most likely worn out from three overtime days that week. He resolved to make Jeno a special lunch the following day. He usually woke up earlier than Jaemin (most people did) and ate a small simple breakfast before they made lunch together. This time he'd let Jeno sit back and relax while he did all the work. Jeno bought the majority of the groceries, after all. And he worked more than Jaemin - even between school and his part time job - and he paid more than Jaemin and he hated cooking more than Jaemin. It was only right that Jaemin pull his weight! 

(it was very easy for Jaemin to convince himself that his indulgent domestic impulses were justifiable - necessary even! - but the fact that he _did_ feel the need to justify them certainly said something) 

When Jaemin woke to the quiet sounds of shuffling around the apartment the following morning he wasn't too surprised. It was actually a little earlier than he'd typically rise on a Saturday but he had a plan so he shook off his sleepiness, threw on a pair of sweats and padded into the bathroom then, once he was decently presentable, the kitchen.

Oh no! 

Jeno was already cooking, back to him in one of his signature oversized sweatshirts and a pair of shorts that - since when did he own shorts that short?? Jaemin had never seen those before, he would _definitely_ remember if he had. 

And at that traitorous thought, he averted his eyes, keeping his gaze firmly locked on the back of Jeno's hooded head.

He was fine! Totally natural. Nothing but normal roommate/best friend interaction here folks!

Jaemin steeled himself, fixing a grin on his face before leaning his chin on Jeno's shoulder and wrapping a casual arm around his waist. 

"I can't believe you picked today of all days to brush up on your chef-ing skills," he complained, lower lip fully pouted. He felt Jeno stiffen in surprise. He relaxed after a moment with a quiet, almost soundless chuckle. He smelled like Jaemin’s body wash, which !!! "I was planning to cook for us. To further my quest to become the domestic goddess I was always meant to be so that I might get wifed up with a quickness. Or hold up my end of the roommate bargain. One of the two. Anyway, you stole my thunder."

He watched as Jeno sauteed some meat and veggies in a sauce, then reached over to stir the small pot of soup bubbling on the back burner. This was pretty well beyond his friend’s typical solo cooking capacities. On the odd occasion Jeno cooked by himself, he usually stuck to making simple, straight forward dishes like eggs, or… eggs with sauteed onions. Ramen… Oh! Kimchi fried rice. That was Jeno’s wheelhouse.

“Damn, you really decided to get creative today, too. I’m surprised you managed all this without burning the house down,” Jaemin teased, earning another soundless laugh. “What’s got you so inspired, huh? Coming for my brand? Or are you actually leeching some useful tips from your mysterious boyfriend? Trying to impress him with your growth?”

“You could say that,” came the amused response and Jaemin jerked away in surprise. Both because the voice definitely didn’t belong to Jeno and because it was jarringly familiar.

Suddenly all of the things Jaemin had been subconsciously ignoring - the pretty legs revealed by tiny shorts (too smooth and tan to be Jeno), the feeling of the waist beneath his fingers (too soft and supple to be Jeno) - felt crushingly obvious and still painfully familiar. 

He was so caught up in realizing this realization that he didn’t notice the not-so-stranger flicking off the burners before moving to press back against Jaemin’s chest just so.

“Na Jaemin. It’s been awhile~” he said, leaning his head onto Jaemin’s shoulder. His hood fell back enough to reveal a playful smirk that Jaemin hadn’t seen (in person) in nearly two years.

“Lee Donghyuck.”

At the greeting, Hyuck’s smile turned a touch more genuine and for a second amidst all the confusion, Jaemin thought he might actually be… happy? to see him. But then Donghyuck dropped half his weight against him, surprising Jaemin into grabbing his hips to steady him and _shit._

With a stupefying whoosh, he was back in that club in Itaewon - Donghyuck grinding against him, one hand pressing Jaemin’s to his hip, the other reaching back to thread through his hair, eyes closed as they swayed to the music. They’d already known each other by then - just barely, in passing. Mutual friends and a single shared extracurricular. 

But when they’d stumbled upon each other that night in the gay club (one Jaemin had visited only twice before), it had not been planned. In fact, for a moment Jaemin about shit his pants at being discovered in a _gay_ club where he’d gone coz he’s _gay._ But then he realized that Donghyuck was there too. So like. They had that in common.

Jaemin hadn’t really known what to make of Donghyuck before that night. He was confident and cheerful and opinionated, which were qualities Jaemin usually really appreciated in a person. But Donghyuck was just… Jaemin found himself disagreeing with the old adage that ‘you can never have too much of a good thing'. Donghyuck was a good thing but he was definitely Too Much™.

They hadn’t technically fucked that night (Jaemin had chickened out. He was still pretty inexperienced at the time and frankly he didn’t trust Hyuck enough to just… let go and throw caution to the wind). But after letting an actual stranger finger him like two weeks later, followed by a series of embarrassingly desperate katalk booty calls, Jaemin and Donghyuck seemed to have come to some kind of agreement. Friends with benefits, if you will. Well. More like acquaintances with benefits, tbh. 

It was Jaemin’s fault. He could admit that (to himself and literally no one else out loud, ever). Donghyuck seemed perfectly open to becoming more friendly - casually inviting him to join group outings, or suggesting they grab dinner before meeting at the club, or just talking to Jaemin about his day or his interests or his friends. Jaemin had never been _rude_ to him, per se. At least he hadn’t meant to be. He had admittedly been quite closed off and at times short. That wasn’t to say they hadn’t had moments of genuine connection. They got along well when he wasn’t busy overthinking everything. They really could have (should have) been the best of friends. Maybe under different circumstances.

It was just. The more time Jaemin spent around him, the more he realized that everyone fell in love with Donghyuck. Everyone who knew him came to love him and even when he was making stupid puns or acting like the biggest fool, they would look at him with stars in their eyes. Jaemin felt rightfully privileged to be the one (or one for the few) that Donghyuck regularly pulled into bed but… he couldn’t afford to fall in love with him. Jaemin was already struggling with his stupid heart eyes for Jeno, who very well might have been his queer awakening. He knew that if he let himself like Donghyuck he would go from zero to marriage faster than you could say ‘baby gay’ and he didn’t need to become irrationally attached to his first… something. Not boyfriend, obviously. But something.

His stubborn insistence on sticking by his own pointless, made up boundaries had proven to be his undoing. Hyuck wasn’t mean when he eventually broke things off and Jaemin certainly had no right to be upset… but he still kind of was and he still kind of threw a tantrum that left him desperately avoiding Donghyuck and their shared ‘friend group’ right up until his conscription.

And that had been that.

Until he found himself standing in the middle of his kitchen with Donghyuck in his arms and confused alarm bells going off in his head.

“Hyuckie baby, make sure to use _my_ shampoo and stuff next time you shower and not- Jaemin-ah! I didn’t realize you were home.”

Jaemin turned to see Jeno standing just outside the bathroom door, drying his hair roughly with one of their small towels. He had his boxers on, at least, which was more than could always be said of his after-shower appearances (which was normal - a typical dude thing to do. Only Jaemin made it weird!). 

“Yeah, I…” Jaemin started, swallowing down the uncomfortable lump in his throat. He barely registered Donghyuck subtly moving a step away, too torn between feeling like he’d been caught in the act (of what, god only knew) and like he was somehow intruding. “I thought I’d have to stay over at Chenle’s but he oh so graciously sent me packing. I think you… two? were asleep when I got in.”

“Oh, how’s Chenle?” Donghyuck piped up conversationally. “That kid’s busier than the President, I haven’t seen him in weeks.”

Jaemin whipped his head around to look at him in surprise. How many mutual friends did they suddenly have??

“Do you… know each other?” Jeno asked, amusedly curious, throwing the towel over his shoulder and leaning against the door frame.

“Me and Chenle?” Donghyuck asked brightly, feigning ignorance. Jeno gave him a look that Jaemin was pretty sure was mirrored on his own face.

Hyuck held his ground for a few moments, blinking between them innocently before he gave up, wry smile slipping through,

“Yeah, okay fine - you caught me. Sorry, baby, I swear I was gonna tell you eventually.”

The alarm bells were back and louder than ever. It was Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck was Jeno’s actual boyfriend who he was dating. Together for six months. Five of which Jaemin had been home for.

“I honestly didn’t realize you two were so close, in the beginning,” Hyuck explained to Jeno, tone hilariously casual (in Jaemin’s opinion). “It wasn’t until you mentioned you were moving in together that I realized your Jaemin was the same one I used to fu-”

Jaemin made a loud and completely unintentional noise of objection, ignoring the surprised look Jeno shot him in favor of Donghyuck’s amused acquiescence.

“-that I used to date?” he tried, tilting his head questioningly. Jaemin wasn’t exactly sure what his face was doing but apparently nothing good because Donghyuck pursed his lips, blowing an exaggerated scoff out his nose before promptly ignoring Jaemin in favor of returning his attention to his boyfriend,

“ _Fine._ We had ‘some’ a few years ago and it didn’t end on the greatest of notes - no offense Jaemin-ah - so I thought it would be better if I sort of… kept it to myself for a while. We had just started dating and I didn’t want any potential awkwardness between me and your roommate to spoil a good thing before we had a chance to really establish it.”

Jaemin watched as Jeno considered this explanation, not quite surprised (but a little disappointed) when he merely grinned playfully.

“You punk. That explains all the ‘don’t talk about me behind my back - I want a clean slate when I finally meet him in person’ stuff,” Jeno teased.

“Wait you-” Jaemin started, mildly incensed but he immediately shut up when they both turned on him - Donghyuck with an eyebrow arched, reproving and Jeno with concerned curiosity. Jaemin bit his tongue, turning to glance over that the stove where the food still sat waiting.

Donghyuck had been the reason Jeno never brought up his boyfriend. Donghyuck had _known_ and he purposely kept it a secret. Made Jeno keep a secret he didn’t even know he was keeping. And worse, it was because he thought Jaemin would somehow ruin it for him. And WORSE worse… if Jaemin _had_ known, there’s a good chance he might have. Tried to ruin it, that is.

Ugh, this whole thing fucking sucked.

“-your food’s getting cold,” Jaemin mumbled belatedly, knowing that it was a terrible cover that Hyuck wouldn’t buy for a second, but Jeno would probably be nice enough to let slide.

“Jae-” Jeno started.

“Eat with us,” Donghyuck interrupted, much to his surprise. Jaemin glanced over curiously to find him standing a little closer to Jeno, hugging himself loosely. He had Jaemin fixed with a friendly smile. "I'm sure I made enough for three. Jeno will just have to eat like a ravenous vulture instead of a bottomless pit."

Jeno made an adorably affronted noise which set Jaemin smiling at him warmly until he caught Hyuck doing the same. 

He frowned, pretending to check his watch (until he realized he was not wearing his watch at which point he fumbled for his phone, pretending to check that).

"Actually I doubt I'll have time," he lied, pouting lightly with his most convincing 'full of regret' tone - the one that always got him out of obligations he didn't feel like agreeing to. "Before I realized we had company, I was going to make the two of us a quick lunch but I promised Renjun I would meet him at the library to study this afternoon, what a shame."

Jeno nodded in understanding.

“Man, you must really be behind if you agreed to set foot on campus on the weekend,” he joked lightly. Jaemin chuckled, opening his mouth to respond when he happened to glance over at Donghyuck just in time to see his relaxed expression slip into one of… what? Knowing disappointment?

Jaemin heard himself swallow. He should ignore the nagging feeling that this expression was all too familiar. He'd grown embarrassingly used to seeing it toward the end of their… thing. Arrangement. 

Every time he made excuses not to take Donghyuck up on any of his kind offers of friendship. Of _more_ than whatever they'd had going. You'd have thought he would have grown used to it - become immune to the guilt that followed. 

You'd have thought. 

"But I- well…" Jaemin flubbed without meaning to. "I mean, maybe I have more time than I thought. A little food can't hurt."

He tried very hard to ignore the way his insides swelled and quickly deflated when Donghyuck perked up in pleasant surprise. His easy smile returned,

"Great. I'll put everything out. I made a lot of rice but I think you have some instant packets we could throw in the microwave if we're still hungry."

Jaemin nodded, watching as Donghyuck wandered over to the stove. Then all at once Jeno had crowded into his space. Jaemin blinked in surprise, forcing himself not to slink away. 

"Why why why?" he asked, aiming for dismissive as Jeno eyed him, looking very much like a concerned, guilty puppy.

"I'm sorry this was how you two had to meet, Nana," Jeno said, frowning earnestly, looking him over carefully.

"It's hardly our first meeting," Jaemin offered weakly. He really didn't deserve an apology, let alone with Donghyuck standing right there to hear it. Jeno clapped a repentant hand on his shoulder, seeming determined to make this into a sudden heart to heart. Ugh, this unbearably sincere kid. What was Jaemin supposed to do with him?

"Yeah but neither of us knew that going in," Jeno offered casually. Jaemin managed not to glance over at Hyuck but he couldn't quite stop himself from pursing his lips. "I should have asked you before inviting Hyuck over. This is your place too - I never want it to feel like you're a guest who has to deal with the whims of the host."

"You thought I wouldn't be home. _I_ thought I wouldn't be home," Jaemin reasoned, as much for his benefit as Jeno's. It was true. No reason to be hurt. No reason to blame anyone, Jeno or… otherwise. 

"Still. I get why you wouldn't want to worry about running into some guy you weren't supposed to know hanging around your kitchen-"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd both stop pretending I'm not the most delightful guest on the planet," Donghyuck said cheerfully, blowing past them to set the soup on the table along with several bowls. So he already had the lowdown on the location of all the dishware, huh? "But please, otherwise continue your sappy 'I'm sorry's and ‘forgive me’s over theoretical situations."

Jaemin allowed himself to scoff, shaking his head at this. Jeno aimed a harmless kick at Hyuck as he went back to grab the rice.

"Anyway you know what I mean. I meant to introduce you two properly without having him just show up in your space," Jeno amended, patting Jaemin again, smiling that moon-eyed, puppy smile of his - a direct and pointed attack on Jaemin's heart. "Sorry about that."

"I shall take your earnest groveling into consideration in my very serious decision over whether or not to forgive you," Jaemin replied haughtily. Jeno huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. Jaemin looked him over pointedly before adding, "Now are you just going to wander around naked all day, or did you plan on getting dressed at some point?"

Donghyuck snorted as he brought the remaining food to the table but didn't comment further. Jeno glanced down at himself, moving to put a bit of respectable distance between them.

“Oh yeah… I kind of forgot,” Jeno replied, sounding sheepish and maybe the slightest bit flustered, though Jaemin couldn’t fathom why. He walked around half naked at home almost daily, and clearly he did so in front of Donghyuck regularly too. Maybe just because it was both of them together.

“Go on, then,” Hyuck ordered mildly, shooing Jeno with one hand as he plopped down comfortably in one of the chairs. Jeno grabbed the towel off his shoulder and snapped it toward him menacingly, but did as he was told. As soon as he disappeared into his bedroom, Donghyuck turned his attention on Jaemin.

It wasn't quite as frightening as he expected. Because being a good person was apparently only impossible for Jaemin around Donghyuck, he had briefly invented an entire, complex scenario in his head that unfolded in rapid succession in the four-ish seconds it took for Jeno to disappear from the room. In said scenario, he imagined Hyuck immediately dropping the 'cool ex act' to reveal a sneering, sarcastic jerk who would imply that this apartment wasn't big enough for the both of them and that Jeno would be his and his alone, leaving Jaemin to rot if he so much as put one toe out of line. 

But alas, Donghyuck was actually extremely lovely and considerate (and, sure, occasionally a sarcastic punk when it suited him, but) down to his core, so nothing like that happened at all. Frankly, it probably would have been easier for Jaemin if it had. 

No, Hyuck merely turned on him with another friendly grin, patting the seat beside him in a way that was meant to seem amusingly demanding. Further unfortunately, Jaemin realized he still knew him well enough to see the barest hint of tentative hesitance. Uuughhgh now there was no way out of it.

He gritted his teeth in determination before taking the seat beside Donghyuck.

"I'm glad you survived the service in one piece," Hyuck offered conversationally, ladling a large portion of the jjigae he'd made into Jaemin's bowl. "Jeno wouldn't shut up about his best friend in the army since I met him. I was _very_ surprised when I realized it was you half a year later." He chuckled to himself, setting the ladle back in the pot after filling he and Jeno's bowls as well.

"Yeah, it sucked but here I am. So like… how did you and Jeno meet exactly?" he blurted out, unable to stop himself. He kept his eyes on the food, tapping his finger on the table in what he hoped was a casual manner. There was a pause, then a chuckle.

“Hmm, well. He’s close with Chenle, who has been abusing my knowledge and good graces since the beginning of last semester to keep him from flunking out. Not that I mind, honestly, he’s a cute charmer. He’s my junior - in the same major, along with Renjun.”

Oh my god, how did Jaemin forget about his fucking major? Jesus, Donghyuck probably knew so many of their friends. Great.

“That makes sense,” he said lamely. He finally risked a glance to find Donghyuck watching him with a look of expectant amusement. Like he was waiting for further interrogation. Jaemin was kind of dying of curiosity and kind of horrified by the prospect of learning details about the unholy union of his annoyingly lovely ex and the boy of his dreams. This manifested in mild pettiness,

“So. I’m honestly surprised it took us this long to cross paths though. You must have been really determined not to meet me. You two spent most of the past few months at your place, then?”

Donghyuck pursed his lips, turning the question over in his mind. Jaemin recognized the look. Hyuck was deciding how nice he was going to be. It made Jaemin feel unexpectedly nervous.

“Actually, it wasn’t just me, you know,” he said breezily, still offering a mostly kind smile. “Jeno refused to bring me around until we’d been properly introduced. He _really_ takes you into consideration.” He paused long enough for Jaemin to deflate, contemplating apologizing or at least saying something not shitty to try to make amends.

“Anyway, I’m still living in that same goshiwon by the school,” Hyuck continued, smile turning impish. “You know very well I’m not allowed visitors. Let’s just say we’ve been costing Jeno a lot of money on love motels. But I guess we’ll finally have a comfortable place to come from now on.”

All things considered, Donghyuck had managed to remain fairly nice. Even if Jaemin would not be capable of making eye contact with him any time soon.

“Hey Nana,” Jeno called absentmindedly. Jaemin whipped around, thrilled by the distraction. Jeno was more or less clothed now, in a tank top and baggy shorts (normal ones. Not like Donghyuck’s which barely existed), looking down at his phone as he wandered over to the table. “Are you sure you’re supposed to be meeting Renjun? He just posted a story with Ten hyung out shopping in Myeongdong…”

Well shit. Jeno looked up at him questioningly as he plopped down across from them. Then he hissed in pain.

“What was that for?” he asked Donghyuck with a pout. Jaemin glanced over to see Hyuck mouthing threateningly, jerking his head subtly in Jaemin’s direction. Jeno looked between them cluelessly. Well fuck.

Fine. If Jeno didn’t realize and Donghyuck seemed cool with letting him lie then,

“Oh. That jerk, ha ha. He must have forgotten,” Jaemin said, reaching over to begin scooping rice onto everyone’s plates just a touch more intensely than he otherwise might. “He’s always trying to get out of studying but he could have at least told me first.”

“It’s a good thing you stayed to eat with us, then,” Jeno replied happily, accepting his plate back and reaching for the main dish.

“Yeah. Lucky,” Jaemin said hollowly.

“Are you still going to head to the library later on your own?” Donghyuck asked. “I know studying at home can be a little too distracting sometimes.”

Jaemin did not look at him. Hyuck was giving him an out and it was so… Dammit. Why did he have to be so observant? Why did he have to be do damn _nice,_ like what the fuck?

If today was any indication of what was to come, Jaemin wasn’t going to survive this relationship. And it wasn’t even his.

“No, I… I’ll probably just hole up in my room after I finish eating,” he said weakly. “Trying to improve my self-discipline wouldn’t hurt.”

God, was that ever the truth. Speaking of which, Jaemin couldn’t help but sneak a peek at Hyuck, who was smiling at him far too softly for his liking.

“Good luck, Nana,” Jeno said brightly. Jaemin shot him a smile that promptly disappeared as soon as he added, “Don't worry, I’ll yell at Renjun for standing you up.”

“No!”

Donghyuck slapped his palm to his face as they both responded in unison. Jaemin was truly not going to survive this. Jeno appeared extremely confused.

“I’ll take care of it myself,” he said firmly while Hyuck leaned across the table to pluck Jeno’s phone from his hand. “Anyway, right now all I care about is eating. Everything looks delicious.”

Jeno perked up at the praise, smiling over at his boyfriend who seemed oddly pleased, himself. God Jaemin hoped that wasn’t the first time he’d ever complimented him.

The rest of the meal went surprisingly well. They did a lot of catching up and chatting. Since it was hard for the two lovebirds to get real lovey-dovey across the table, all in all Jaemin found it weirdly nice. Of course that didn’t stop him from locking himself in his room for the next 4 hours as soon as they finished.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t have studying to do - he always had studying to do. It’s just that he’d had zero intention of doing any of it today. Him and his big mouth. Curse him for being such a fucking loser, curse Jeno for being such a lovable dolt, and curse Donghyuck for being… like that. Jaemin certainly wasn’t going to stay out in the living room with them all day while they made moon eyes at each other, so he futzed around online for a while until he actually resorted to studying.

He knew it was probably too much to hope that Hyuck would leave, but he still held out for as long as he could, locked away in his room. He only left twice to use the bathroom as fast as humanly possible before shutting himself back inside.

Eventually, though, it all became too much. Weekends were supposed to be his Jeno time. He allowed himself to pout for a bit and even less time to hate Donghyuck a little before finally giving up.

He opened his bedroom door to find the two of them sitting together on the couch, watching Netflix on the TV. He stood there for a minute, debating exactly what he wanted to do when Donghyuck eventually noticed him.

“Jaemin-ah,” he greeted kindly. This drew Jeno’s attention. His roommate threw his arm over the back of the couch, shooting Jaemin a smile.

“Come watch with us?” he offered. Jaemin hesitated for another moment, before finally nodding.

The next couple of hours were… something.

Jeno was extra clingy - whether he still felt guilty for springing his boyfriend on Jaemin or what, who knew. But he kept constant contact and instead of being bothered by this, Donghyuck was always glancing over to check on _Jaemin._ To make sure he was comfortable and entertained. To the point where Jaemin had to actively pretend not to notice. And he didn't know if it was touchy Jeno or being in close proximity to Donghyuck for the first time in years, or maybe witnessing them interacting with one another as a couple but Jaemin didn't feel very okay. He was not doing his best. 

So maybe that's why, after he'd finally called it quits and retreated to his room, he sat on his bed, leaning against his wall, staring out at nothing. 

He wasn't sure how long he did this, but Jaemin knew exactly when he stopped. 

God their walls were thin.

Like, he had known that, of course. He had known because of the way Jeno would whine to him when he played his music too loud, or when he would hear Jeno curse as he stubbed his toe getting up to pee in the middle of the night. Or when, once in a while, Jaemin would hear other, more questionable noises that he had to work very hard not to dwell on.

Maybe it was the memory of those incidents that had Jaemin immediately recognizing the tone of the wordless murmurs when Jeno and Donghyuck finally closed themselves in the bedroom for the night. Or maybe it was the memory of Hyuck talking to _him_ like that, that did it.

Either way, even though he couldn’t make out what was being said, it was instantly clear to Jaemin what was about to happen.

They were going to fuck in the next room.

Jaemin felt his whole body flush with embarrassment. He was frozen in indecision. If he acted quickly, he could throw on his noise-cancellingest headphones and blast music until it was over (or until he fell asleep). But he would still _know,_ you know? Even if he couldn’t hear it, Jaemin would know. and he had enough vivid memories of rolling around with Hyuck to be unable to stop himself from imagining in stark detail just what might be going on. Oh god, he was already doing it now and they hadn’t even started.

Why were they doing this to him? They had all been smooshed together on the couch not an hour before, didn’t they have any dignity? (Jaemin had to stop the most traitorous part of his brain from wondering what had gotten them excited enough to risk it with him right there, and if perhaps his time with them had something to do with it).

They were clearly trying to be quiet. Jaemin had to strain to hear much. That was, until they made it to the bed, which knocked against his wall with a small thud that Jaemin could feel. He had almost forgotten that he and Jeno had their beds against the same wall. Jesus.

Jaemin gnawed his lip, deciding. He could hear them panting as they kissed. He imagined he could hear the wet smacks, but he didn’t think he really could. He could feel when the bed occasionally moved against the wall. Then Donghyuck made a familiar noise that sent a shiver up his spine.

Jaemin gave up. He was already getting turned on - what was the point of trying to ignore or deny it? If his life was doing its best to fuck with him, he might as well get fucked.

He would give himself one pass. Just this once and then he’d get his shit together. He’d be there for Jeno and he’d be nice to Donghyuck and he would move on with his life.

For now - if they were going to be indecent that first night, then so was he.

Jaemin yanked his sweats and boxers down roughly, just to about mid thigh, leaning heavily against the shared wall. He took hold of his mostly hard dick, giving himself a few pumps. He could hear the near constant hum of Hyuck’s voice now. He’d always been a talker. Jaemin allowed his mind to dip way back into his reservoir of memories of all the distant filth Donghyuck had ever whispered in his ear. He nearly gasped as he unintentionally tightened his grip, stroking over himself a little faster. Jaemin heard Jeno groan and Hyuck quickly shush him. He had to press his free hand to his mouth to keep from making any incriminating noises of his own. Jaemin could feel himself getting hot. He pushed his thumb up along his shaft, circling over the head.

He wasn’t quite sure what they were doing, but he knew they were both enjoying it. He could hear that much.

Jaemin jumped when a hand suddenly slapped the wall beside his head. He was pretty sure he would have been able to hear that even if he wasn’t physically leaning against it. There was a whine close enough to his ear to know it was Donghyuck. Oh, why was this bringing back so many memories? Of Hyuck pressed against his back. Of his cock thrusting in and out of Jaemin’s ass.

Jaemin was jerking himself at a damn near frantic pace now. There was no finesse, there was no build up. There was only him chasing this immediate pleasure.

Jeno and Hyuck were both whispering lowly to each other as he came.

He flopped over on the bed, trying feebly not to get the cum on his hand all over his sheets. He kicked off his pants, using his boxers to wipe himself off. Then he lay there listening until the other two finished.

And that was it. That was Jaemin’s one pass.

It was done.

“Morning,” Jeno called cheerfully when Jaemin emerged from his room the following afternoon. “Sleep okay?”

Jaemin turned away, pursing his lips before muttering a short, “Fine.” He glanced around the kitchen, then the living room, then over toward the bathroom.

“Oh, Hyuck went home earlier,” Jeno explained from where he sat at the table, sipping a cup of coffee. “It’s just the two of us again today. Business as usual.”

“Oh,” Jaemin said. He did his best not to sound too pleased. “Well that’s… okay. Are you hungry for lunch? We have stuff for fried rice.”

“Sounds perfect,” Jeno agreed with a grin. Jaemin stared at him for a moment, feeling a little melty inside. He grinned back.

Perfect.

***

"Donghyuckie hyung?" Chenle repeated, totally unaffected by the sudden and oddly accusatory way Jaemin had inquired after his relationship with Jeno's shiny new boyfriend the next time they were at the library together. "Yeah, I've known him since I first transferred - almost as long as I've known you and Renjun. He understood me better than anyone besides Jisung back when my Korean was hopeless. Plus he treats me to meals all the time. I definitely like him better than either of you."

Jaemin made an affronted noise, glancing at Renjun who hadn't even looked up from his note-taking at the pronouncement. He seemed unsurprised by this information. _Too_ unsurprised. 

"And you?" Jaemin snapped, prodding Renjun on the shoulder with the back of his pen. "Donghyuck seemed to know all about you as well."

"What about it?" his friend sniped, shaking Jaemin off with a pointed look, returning his attention to the book in front of him. 

First of all, how dare he? It was bad enough that neither Renjun nor Chenle were at all surprised by Jaemin's 'discovery' that Donghyuck was dating Jeno. But on top of that, it was quickly becoming very obvious that they had all been having a merry old time together for ages behind his back!

"How come I'm the only person who didn't know that Donghyuck had collected all my friends for his own like pokemon?" he pouted out, earning two supremely disgusted looks from his friends. "Is this some sort of prank? You all thought it would be funny to keep your relationship with him a secret from me until he started dating my Jeno so you could laugh at my pain when I lost the- my best friend to some interloper?"

"As if it's our fault you're an oblivious idiot," Chenle quipped with a chuckle. Jaemin popped him harmlessly on the shoulder. 

"I've known Donghyuck longer than you or Jeno," Renjun said finally, glancing over at him in mild annoyance. "He's in my major, idiot. I'm the one who should be surprised you know him."

Jaemin made a loud noise of complaint (earning him several judgmental looks from nearby students and two simultaneous smacks), leaning in to prod Renjun firmly with his finger now.

"Ah ha! But I know for a fact I told you when we were hooking up. Don't play dumb with me, pal."

Renjun grabbed the offending digit, twisting until Jaemin whimpered in pain. He huffed, flustered. 

"Yeah, you told me in excruciating detail but guess what, smart guy? You never gave me a name," Renjun shot back, rubbing one hand over the back of his neck, which had gone a little red. "You were so determined to keep your little setup separate from us that it was only ever 'That Guy'. By the time I actually figured out who it was, he had broken it off and you wanted to pretend like he didn't exist. Not the best time to bring up my close personal friendship with the dude. Besides… I had already told you that Donghyuck was the first boy I ever kissed. If you were too stupid to connect the dots after that-"

"What??"

"Hyung shut _up!_ You're going to get us kicked out."

"Your Donghyuck is _that_ Donghyuck?" Jaemin demanded in a harsh whisper, ignoring the dirty looks from other students and especially ignoring his brain's assertion of _'my_ Donghyuck'. That had never really been true anyway. Jeno's Donghyuck was more accurate these days. His Jeno's Donghyuck.

Ugh. Stop.

"How many Donghyuck's do you know, dumbass?" Renjun hissed, ears going red now.

"I think I've only met two in my whole life," Chenle piped up helpfully, highlighting a few sentences from his notes. 

"I can't believe this shit," Jaemin muttered, flopping back in his chair dramatically. "Just how many guys had their first something with Lee Donghyuck?"

"Pfft, gay," Chenle snorted, giggling and avoiding the sharp heeled stomp Renjun aimed for his foot. 

"Silence token het," he ordered, settling for a kick to Chenle's shin instead. "We barely have a reason to keep you around as it is."

"I'm not the token," Chenle argued. "What about Jisung?"

It was Jaemin's turn to scoff at this. 

"And you say I'm the oblivious one," he muttered to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. He studied Renjun, who had gone back to reading, fingers still trailing idly over his semi-flushed neck. God this was even worse than he thought. Donghyuck had wedged himself into Jaemin's life so thoroughly when he wasn't looking that there would be no getting rid of him. Er, no. Jaemin wasn't trying to get rid of him, he wasn't. He was an adult. But there would definitely be no avoiding him now. 

Jaemin had been so caught up marinating in his own unpleasant self-pity that he hadn't noticed Chenle's suspicious frown, or how he'd immediately seized his phone, pounding out several short messages. 

Jaemin was still watching Renjun when his friend's phone buzzed. Renjun read the message over with a surprised snort. 

"Oh god, now you've done it. Look what he's sending me," he said, shoving his phone under Jaemin's nose. It was from Jisung.

'Why is Chenle blowing up my phone? Aren't you with him?'

'WHY IS HE ASKING ME IF I LIKE BOYS?'

'What did you do?? You're studying with him, right? Why are you even talking about me??'

"Oops," Jaemin said, sliding the phone back carefully, glancing over to see Chenle squinting down at his messages impatiently.

"I know you read it, Park Jisung," Chenle griped to himself. "Answer me, you coward."

"I'm telling him it's your fault," Renjun informed him, snatching his phone up smartly.

"Noooooo, he'll hate me."

"It's what you deserve."

Well. Jaemin couldn't exactly argue with that.

  
  


***

  
  


"God… I don't know whether to be insulted by this or not," Hyuck teased, kicking his legs idly from where he sat perched on the (markedly minimal) counter space beside the stove where Jaemin was cooking.

He had already been there when Jaemin got home from work that evening, clad - as he only ever seemed to be once he crossed the threshold into their apartment - in one of his endless pairs of the world’s tiniest shorts and an oversized t-shirt (some of which he seemed to own, some of which he stole from Jeno. In this particular case, Jaemin suspected that Donghyuck had somehow managed to filch one of _his_ shirts. But he refused to look closely enough to be sure).

This certainly wasn’t the first time this had happened, but it was new enough that Jaemin was still surprised. He considered getting annoyed but had ultimately decided that would take far too much effort, so he settled for going about his nightly routine with a pleasantly chattering Hyuck trailing along behind.

“I'm sorry you're bored, but I told you I've got it under control. Don't fight the process," Jaemin replied mildly. Donghyuck had offered to help with the cooking, something that Jaemin instinctively turned down (a little too sharply, probably) without a second though. He was used to cooking alone - he had a system. Still, as Hyuck had hovered, watching and making light conversation while Jaemin danced around him preparing, he was almost inclined to admit that a little help with the prep might not hurt. Almost.

Donghyuck tsked, shaking his head, still grinning.

“I’m not insulted by you refusing to utilize my talents in the kitchen, just annoyed,” he quipped, kicking Jaemin lightly on the butt. Jaemin steadfastly ignored that. “No, I meant - we were together for months and you kept this whole loving, domestic persona totally under wraps that whole time. I never would have guessed in a million years…”

Jaemin felt himself tense. He had to work to keep stirring the noodles he was frying up in the pan before him.

“Yeah, well. It’s not like I had much of a chance to show it off. We never spent much time together outside of love motels.”

He was aiming for light and playful but the words caught funny in his throat on the way out. He cleared it quietly, lifting the pan to dump the stir-fried noodles into a bowl he’d set out. He reached behind Donghyuck carefully for the oil, pouring a bit on the same pan before cracking a handful of eggs. He did his best to pretend not to notice the way the silence stretched out waiting for Hyuck to respond.

When Jaemin finally risked a glance, he was oddly relieved to see that Donghyuck wasn’t looking disappointed at least. He was picking at his nails idly, appearing - if anything - a bit thoughtful.

When he noticed Jaemin’s gaze, he flashed a rather sheepish look. Jaemin turned his attention back to the eggs on the stove resolutely.

“Ah, that’s fair,” Donghyuck said, tone airy. “We never really had the chance to get to know each other properly, when you think about it. Nothing personal, right? No need to take it to heart when it was something neither of us could really control…”

Donghyuck had always had a way of making Jaemin feel tremendously guilty without meaning to. And he truly _didn’t_ mean to. So Jaemin couldn’t even resent him for it.

Sometimes he wished Hyuck was genuinely a manipulative creep that Jaemin could at least openly dislike - especially now that he’d snatched Jeno. But no. Life could never be so simple.

“Anyway, I was just teasing because you seem so different here,” Donghyuck continued, gesturing around at the rest of the apartment. He tilted his head, considering. “In your element, I guess. It’s probably just because I’ve been hanging around so much lately - sorry for that - but it just seems like Jeno gets this whole other Na Jaemin than the one I knew.”

Hyuck paused, chuckling, leaning down to try to catch his eye,

“No wonder it took me so long to figure out that his Jaemin was the same as mine.”

Jaemin’s stomach clenched and he spared Hyuck the briefest of glances before turning off the heat with a loud click, moving away (far, far away) to retrieve a separate plate for the eggs (ignoring the fact that he usually just dumped them on top of the noodles anyway).

He couldn’t think of what to say at first. He wasn’t sure whether he should say anything. ‘Should’ being the operative word here.

But he found himself responding anyway.

“Yeah, I mean- Well. Can’t say I was ever on my A game back then,” Jaemin admitted reluctantly. He could do that much at least. Part of him felt like he should… dunno. Apologize somehow. But the other part - the petty, selfish part - knew he never would. “You never really got the best of me.”

“But Jeno does?”

Donghyuck had the good grace to phrase it like a question. Jaemin felt a bit at a loss, standing there holding an empty plate before him with two hands. After a few moment’s hesitation, he nodded slowly. Hyuck let out a breezy sigh, reaching to take the pan of eggs off the burner when it became clear Jaemin was making no move to come collect them.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, honestly,” he announced, chipper, easing himself off the counter and onto the floor. “Jeno deserves it.”

So do you.

The thought surprised him. Jaemin blinked, watching as Hyuck carefully tipped the eggs out of the pan and into the bowl of noodles.

“Speaking of Jeno, I hope he gets home soon so we can eat this while it’s hot,” Donghyuck said brightly, wandering over to place the food onto the kitchen table, which he’d already set for three.

Jaemin remained standing there in the middle of his kitchen, still clutching the empty plate and thinking.

“Right,” he murmured belatedly, in agreement, but Donghyuck was hardly paying him any mind - bustling over to the fridge to retrieve some drinks.

God, he _really_ needed Jeno to show up. The sooner the better.

Time spent alone with Donghyuck over these past few weeks had proven consistently trying in ways that were very different from the ones Jaemin expected. He found it was infinitely easier to remain on his best behavior when his best friend was around.

Hyuck deserved that much at least. 

  
  


***

  
  


Jaemin lay flat on his stomach on his bed, kicking his feet along to the beat coming from the speaker sitting on his desk. It was Sunday and he'd awoken at his usual late weekend hour to find, to his surprise, no Jeno.

Was he not home? Jaemin was pretty sure he'd heard him stumble in late last night and equally as pretty sure he _hadn't_ heard him stumble out at any point that morning. 

Huh. 

Well, if Jeno wanted to sleep in for once on a Sunday, more power to him.

Jaemin had busied himself with rustling up some lunch for the two of them (quietly, of course. If there were, indeed two of them), puttering around to see if Jeno would emerge before finally giving in to his growling gut and eating alone.

He left Jeno's portion sitting out invitingly for him to partake in, if and when he finally awoke, before returning to his room.

He was alarmed to find the food still sitting there, untouched when he returned to the kitchen a few hours later. Was Jeno really not home?

Jaemin fought the urge to go listen for signs of life at his door, instead covering everything in saran wrap and putting it in the fridge. Jeno could heat it up later when he finally appeared from… wherever he was. 

He returned to his bedroom with a glass of water, cranking up his music a bit louder and leaving his door open. He’d been tiptoeing all morning (early afternoon, whatever), but at this point he’d may well have been humoring an empty bedroom. Even if his friend _was_ home, 3pm was plenty late to sleep, Jaemin figured.

It was nearly a solid hour after _that_ when Jaemin finally heard the bathroom door slam loudly. Ah, so he was home.

Maybe ten minutes later, an extremely disheveled Jeno finally appeared in his doorway, leaning heavily against the frame, rubbing his eyes blurrily. Jaemin shoved his computer away (which he’d been using to convince himself he was working on homework, but had actually just been fucking around on YouTube), glancing over his shoulder at Jeno with a theatrical gasp.

“You’re alive! I had serious doubts,” he boomed cheerfully. Jeno squinted at him, wrinkling his nose in annoyance (what did he have to be so cute for?) before marching over unsteadily to crank the speaker’s volume all the way down. Jaemin made a sound of protest through his nose, to which Jeno responded with an annoyed growl. Jeno knocked his feet aside, plopping his full body weight onto Jaemin’s back which expelled most of the air in his lungs with a loud ‘oof!’.

Jaemin made another wordless noise of complaint and Jeno whined insistently. They went back and forth like this for a few moments until Jaemin couldn’t stand being crushed any longer and finally managed to wiggled Jeno off to the side. This his roommate allowed, but remained suctioned to Jaemin’s back, wrapping various limbs around him like a touch-starved octopus.

“You got a problem with my music?” Jaemin teased finally. Jeno blew a burst of air out his nose from where it was currently nestled in the crown of Jaemin’s head.

“Loud,” he muttered shortly. “Hungover.”

“Noooo, you? Really? I never would have guessed,” Jaemin said, titling his head back to bonk lightly against Jeno’s forehead. This earned a sharp, punishing pinch to the skin on his chest just below his nipple (which the bastard had probably been aiming for) that caused him to jerk and yelp loudly in surprise. Jeno let out a low, halfhearted groan at this, manhandling until he was partially on top of Jaemin again, face pressed comfortably into the crook of his neck.

Jaemin sighed but allowed it - he could still breath, plus he never really minded a good cuddle, even partially smooshed. He swore could smell the alcohol slightly permeating from Jeno’s skin, the strong smell of smoke in his hair, which meant he probably hadn’t showered since he’d been out last night. But his breath smelled minty fresh like toothpaste, so it wasn’t really that bad.

“You reek of cigarettes,” Jaemin accused mildly, setting his chin on both hands as he got comfortable. “Fall off the wagon?”

This was incredibly generous of Jaemin, who would usually go straight for nagging about Jeno’s nicotine habit. Smoking was unhealthy, bad for your teeth, smelled awful, yadda yadda. Jeno had only picked up the habit in the army - a common experience, he liked to point out when Jaemin’s scolding annoyed him too much (Jaemin usually shot back that _he’d_ never pick up smoking just because he joined the army, which turned out to be true. Although he was one of only a few throughout his service who could say so). But he’d been trying to quit since before Jaemin enlisted and seemed to be doing well, especially now that Donghyuck had joined in the nagging. For once Jaemin was very grateful to have Hyuck on his side.

“Naw, I only had a few drags of a friend’s,” Jeno said, the sound muffled by his closeness to Jaemin’s neck. He could feel Jeno’s lips brush against his skin every time he spoke. “We went to the club. All my clothes and my jacket are full of smoke, ugh. I’ll have to wash them.”

“Eventually,” Jaemin offered weakly, shifting slightly as Jeno hugged him a little closer. It wasn’t unusual for him to be extra touchy when he was drunk or sleepy or sick or, apparently, hungover.

“Yeah. Someday when I’m not dead,” Jeno sighed, waiting for Jaemin to get fully situated. Then he tossed his leg over Jaemin’s hip, humming comfortably. Jaemin tried really hard not to notice that his ass (what little he had to claim) was now basically pressed against Jeno’s groin. So now that he’d been blessed by this lovely awareness, he’d inevitably spend the remainder of their cuddle session holding stock still and vaguely sweating every time he got the urge to move.

If Jeno noticed that Jaemin seemed tense, he didn’t say anything. He simply sighed softly, and the rustling breath on Jaemin’s neck, of course, immediately made him want to fidget, which he valiantly fought.

“Tickles,” he complained, in an overly grumpy voice to cover any other rogue emotions that might try to slip out unintended.

“Sorry,” Jeno breathed, tickling him again.

“Jeno-yah…”

Jaemin felt the smile against his skin before Jeno blew a totally uncalled for raspberry against the spot below his ear.

Well there went the staying still option, as Jaemin flailed his entire body (making damn sure to push his hips forward rather than back) as a result. Jeno, with alarming lucidity for someone who had supposedly dying of hangover, worked to hold him in place but Jaemin was strong too.

“I’m not Lee Donghyuck,” he gritted out, still scrambling to separate himself from Jeno’s person. “You can’t overpower me so easily.” Jeno just chuckled, holding onto his wrists as he flipped onto his back.

“Quit running away, I still wanna hug you,” Jeno said, throwing incredibly lethal puppy eyes and a devastating pout his way. That was low.

“Fine,” Jaemin said as soullessly as he could manage. Apparently unbothered by his supposed lack of enthusiasm, Jeno made a happy puppy noise. He snuggled up to Jaemin’s side, face pressed to his collarbone. At least Jeno’s stupid pelvis was pressed to the bed now and nowhere near him, even if he was still laying half his weight on Jaemin’s chest. Jaemin could finally relax.

“I made lunch earlier,” he offered, rubbing over Jeno’s back soothingly. “It’s almost dinner time by now - you must be starving.”

Jeno huffed in agreement but predictably made no effort to move.

“I can go heat it up for you.”

“No. Stay.”

“You just said you were-”

“It’s already in the fridge, right? I can eat it later, it’s fine.”

“Lee Jeno, listen here-”

Jeno made a short affronted noise, dragging his cheek over Jaemin’s exposed skin.

“I want you here, just for a while," he said softly. "Can't you stay with me?"

Well what was Jaemin supposed to say to that?

They lay there in silence for a while and Jaemin allowed himself to fully sink into the atmosphere of comfortable intimacy that had fallen over them once he'd stopped fighting. It reminded him of the old days. Back before Jeno had graduated, before their service, before he got together with- Well.

Back when Jaemin wasn't really sure what he felt except love. Whichever kind, it didn't matter. Jaemin loved his friend and Jeno loved him back. That hadn't changed. Just morphed slightly.

"Fine, you win," Jaemin allowed, squeezing him a little tighter, petting over his back again. Jeno always won. But that didn't necessarily mean that Jaemin always lost.

Jeno smiled against his skin. There was a brief pause before he pressed a small kiss onto the dip just above his collarbone.

Jaemin stilled in his movement. It was hardly the first time Jeno had planted a chaste peck on him. There was something about the mood though.

Jeno ran his hand up and down Jaemin’s side reassuringly. He tilted his head, nosing up Jaemin’s neck in a way that almost made him want to twitch, ticklish. Jeno pressed another kiss there, just the slightest bit more open, more lingering than the first. Jaemin swore felt the wet of his lips. He forced himself to resume rubbing Jeno’s back.

“Speaking of Lee Donghyuck,” he said weakly, trying not to clear his throat and trying not to sound as awkward as humanly possible. He _had_ mentioned Donghyuck, right? He felt like the name had passed through his lips. He always called Hyuck by his full name when referencing to Jeno. Jaemin wasn’t foolish enough to do it to his face though. “I’m surprised he didn’t stumble home with you. I assume he’s the reason you’re suffering.”

Jeno paused, then rolled away just enough to give Jaemin an almost piercing look. It was brief and strange, but then he rolled back, plonking his head down on Jaemin’s chest.

“It _is_ his fault, definitely all his fault,” Jeno groaned, in clear amusement, shoving his arm under Jaemin’s back to hug him properly. “He got me sloppy drunk _and_ he made me pay. This isn’t what I signed up for.”

“Dating Lee Donghyuck? That’s exactly what you signed up for,” Jaemin teased with more confidence, patting Jeno’s head fondly. “So if he was with you last night, where is he now?”

“I’m not my boyfriend’s keeper,” Jeno complained. He was aiming for exaggerated but somehow Jaemin sensed a smidgen of true irritation. “I already know he isn’t as hungover as me because he’s been making fun of me on kakao all morning. He’s the one that told me to come lay with you until I felt better.”

Jaemin couldn’t stop himself from glancing down in surprise. Jeno didn’t look up at him, but his jaw was set funny.

“Anyway, he’s probably with Renjun. Or maybe Ten hyung. Or Johnny, who knows. We’re not attached at the hip, you know. We’re allowed to have our own lives.”

Jaemin pressed his lips together to keep from commenting on that. It seemed like Jeno was being unusually serious, so he doubted he’d appreciate a jab.

“Plus, Hyuck doesn’t like to intrude on our Sundays. He knows that’s our day to chill with the two of us, haven’t you noticed?” Jeno continued, gazing up at him.

Jaemin blinked. Now that he thought about it, all of his Sundays for the past few months _had_ been notably Donghyuck free. Even that first night he’d stayed over (well technically second, but Jaemin hadn’t realized he was there for the first), the time that Jaemin- Well. He tried not to think about that. Or repeat it. He’d been about 70% successful. But even that following day, Hyuck had disappeared before Jaemin even awoke, leaving the whole day free to talk things over with Jeno.

Maybe it was just because Hyuck could seemingly pop up on any other day (at any time. Anywhere) that Jaemin hadn’t noticed.

“I guess not,” he answered truthfully.

Jeno smiled up at him, apparently satisfied with that response when his stomach growled humorously loud. Jaemin gave him a look which went firmly ignored.

“Alright, how about this - since you don’t want me to go get your lunch, why don’t we have hangover soup delivered? We can eat it in here if you want, I don’t really care.” he offered reasonably. Jeno thought about it, still gripping tight to his side. Finally he nodded. Jaemin smiled.

“Great. I’ll order it now,” he said primly, reaching for his phone. Jeno made a noise of objection, reaching to fish his own phone out of his sweatpants pocket. He tossed it at Jaemin, nearly smacking him in the face.

“Use mine,” he ordered, snuggled in again. Jaemin frowned but obeyed, pulling up the Yogiyo app.

“You know,” Jaemin said dryly, tapping away, “I will have to get up when the food gets here. The delivery man won’t miraculously bring it all the way to the bed.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

Jaemin snorted, completing the order then setting the phone on top of Jeno's ass. He ran his fingers carefully through Jeno’s hair, staring up at his bedroom ceiling.

It was nice to have days like this.

  
  


***

  
  


‘Hello favorite, bestest roommate! Do you think you’ll be home early today? 😊😊’

‘Jeno-yah~ 🥺 you’re probably busy working but you’ll be home for dinner, right?’

‘Nono, this is Nana. Your roommate and best friend. I am planning to make some delicious dinner but I need to know if you’ll be home to eat it! 🥰 Lee Donghyuck never showed up, so I don’t need to cook for three but maybe that means you’re with him. It would be most helpful for you to let me know~~~ 😍’

‘...it’s fine. I try to plan and I try to make sure you’ll be around when I make the most delicious dinners, but… 😔🥺’

‘Ah, it really doesn’t matter, you can always eat your leftovers tomorrow! 😊’

‘I just thought… you usually tell me when you won’t be home’

Jaemin sighed, setting his phone down as he dug into his (now lukewarm) dinner. He had meant to save the good meat for a day when Jeno would be home but apparently he’d gotten a little too excited. Plus he’d pulled out the jjapchae and roasted fish side dishes that Donghyuck had left in their fridge earlier in the week (courtesy of his mother) and the kimchi and spinach (courtesy of Jaemin’s own mother).

Whatever, it would make a good breakfast for Jeno in the morning. Jaemin had only made enough for two, so it was better that he hadn’t suddenly showed up with Donghyuck in tow at least.

His phone buzzed and for some reason Jaemin jumped.

He scrambled for it, smiling when he saw Jeno’s name in the preview.

When he opened it, however, his smile faded.

‘Na Jaemin, this is Lee Donghyuck ㅎㅎ’

Jaemin blinked before he was immediately greeted by another few messages in quick succession.

‘I think Jeno must have had his phone on silent from work, but the screen kept blinking and blinking so I checked, sorry.’

‘He’s in the bathroom rn but I’m surprised he didn’t mention we were meeting. I know he usually tells you. We went to dinner and now we’re at a cafe. I hope you didn’t spend a lot of time cooking extra…’

‘I’ll make sure he apologizes when he comes back lol. But I think your silly little domestic housewife roleplay messages are cute ㅋㅋㅋ If Jeno doesn’t appreciate them, message me like this sometimes. I promise I’ll play along~’

Jaemin stared at the last message for so long that it was actually another message from Jeno that finally buzzed him back to reality.

‘Nana! I’m so so so so sorry! I totally forgot to tell you. I thought I mentioned it this morning but I must have gotten distracted. Save my portion! Even though I already ate, I’ll eat it tonight in front of you if you want, I don’t care! Hyuck says he’ll punish me for you OR that you have his permission to punish me yourself. I’m sorry 😬’

Jaemin read the message over once, twice. He read Donghyuck’s last message once more as well.

He gently set his phone face down on the kitchen table, rising without a sound. He stood there beside the table for a moment before marching directly into his bedroom and throwing himself facedown on his bed.

He lay there for a few moments, unmoving. Then he screamed into his mattress, flailing his limbs with wild abandon.

When he was done, he lay there for a little while longer before rising all at once to return to the kitchen.

He sat back down in his chair gracefully, plucking his phone up from where it sat on the table.

There was another message.

‘Nana? Are you okay?’

Jaemin took a deep breath, forcing a bright smile onto his face (as if Jeno could see it).

‘Ask Donghyuck to please take care of it! 😊 I owe him, thanks 🥰’

His phone buzzed again almost as soon as he turned off the screen but he didn’t check it until he had finished the entirety of his (now cold) dinner.

There were two messages.

One from Jeno:

‘Scary’ with a shivering kakaofriend

And one from Donghyuck:

‘Consider it done!’ with a saluting Ryan.

Jaemin sighed. He felt a little bit bad siccing Hyuck on Jeno… he usually let him get away with just about everything.

But not tonight.

Neither of them were good for his health tonight. He wondered if he could somehow trick Jeno into punishing Hyuck too…

Nah. 

As was usually the case these days, Jaemin decided that all gripes with Donghyuck were best left alone.

  
  


***

  
  


This wasn’t the first time Jaemin had gone out with Jeno and Donghyuck (and Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Hyunjin, Yongbok, and other Jisung but they were all beside the point). But it _was_ the first time he hadn’t disappeared halfway through the night. And it was the first time he let himself fully cut loose.

He wasn’t drinking to embarrass himself, and he wasn’t drinking to forget (thankfully), so he found himself around 2am with a good, solid buzz.

He had, admittedly, been hanging off Jeno a bit more than was strictly proper most of the night. But Hyuck didn’t seem to mind, and none of his other friends appeared to find it unusual so it felt like he must have that under control as well.

And _since_ he’d been attached to Jeno’s hip, he was given a stark reminder of just what a huge flirt Donghyuck was. Not that Jaemin could really speak on that matter, but it had somehow always been different coming from Hyuck. He also got to see all of their friends varying reactions to it. Chenle only laughed at him, Park Jisung folded in embarrassment, Hyunjin flirted back, Yongbok and Han Jisung usually tried to ignore him, and Renjun pretended fiercely to hate it but clearly loved it more than anyone (at least it was clear to Jaemin).

In the beginning, when they were all mostly sober, Donghyuck had done a lot of flirting around him at Jeno. But as the night wore on, the alcohol was downed, and things got a little loose Jaemin found himself being slyly included in said flirtation.

He pretended not to realize, just continuing to allow Jeno to answer back in whatever way he saw fit. But eventually the group started to break off from one another, especially when they got to the club.

Jaemin had finally broken away from Jeno (for the best, probably) and danced wildly with Renjun and a few of the others, who would periodically disappear then later reemerged from the crowd.

This place was known for its giant, sugary cocktails so eventually the sloshing of overly sweet liquid in his stomach forced Jaemin to temporarily tap out. He bought a bottle of water from the bar, finding a spot along the wall that was neither too in the way, nor too far from the action.

He was in a good place - chilling, vibing to the music.

“Hey,” came a familiar voice in his ear. “I just wanted you to know I think you’re really sexy.”

Jaemin turned to find Donghyuck smiling at him, drunk and brazen, one arm resting on the wall over his shoulder.

“Is that so?” Jaemin replied indulgently. He was still feeling quite mellow, so he was game to see where this was going.

“Sure,” Hyuck replied, smiling widening just enough to indicate that there was a catch. “But you’d be even sexier with your water bottle pressed to my lips~”

He stared at him for a second - Lee Donghyuck with his shit eating grin, looking for all the world like he’d never once been told no.

Jaemin felt the sudden urge to break him.

That might be fun.

“Is that how you ask everyone for water?” he inquired mildly, still playing the careful denial card. He held out the bottle for Hyuck to take.

“Only the sexy ones,” Donghyuck replied with a wink. He accepted the water, throwing his head all the way back to chug the entire last half of the bottle. Jaemin watched with interest as his throat bobbed, and the tiniest drop dribbled out the side of his mouth and down his chin.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve finishing that up without even checking with me,” he said cooly when Donghyuck finally righted himself, crushing the bottle in one hand before screwing the cap back on. “What if I was still thirsty?”

“You’re always thirsty,” Hyuck teased, bonking him on the arm with the empty bottle. Jaemin took the opportunity to grab hold of the offending hand, yanking him in close.

“You’re right,” he agreed, grinning at Donghyuck’s surprise. “Just like I’m thirsty now while the line at the bar is 8 deep. You don’t expect me to wait in that just for some more water, do you?”

He vaguely noted (somewhere back in the unimportant portion of his brain where irrelevant information was stored **)** that he probably hadn't been this close to Hyuck's face in over two years.

"Oh come on," Donghyuck joked. Jaemin could tell he was trying not to sound frazzled. "What about the satisfaction of helping out an old flame, hmmm? Isn't that payment enough?"

"Not in the slightest," he shot back instantly, smiling with sharp teeth. Then he tilted his head, pretending to consider. "Although, I'll admit you put on a great show. I always thought you were so pretty when you swallowed."

Jaemin said it just loud enough for Donghyuck to hear over the music. If they had been farther away, he probably wouldn't have caught it at all.

"It really took me back to the good old days, speaking of old flames~" he continued in a purr. He almost laughed at the pure unbridled surprise on Hyuck's face. Clearly Jaemin must never have exposed him to his natural, cheesy, flirtatious state.

He really had kept a lot of himself from Donghyuck before…

Jaemin blinked, shaking himself out of that oddly somber train of thought.

"Fine," Hyuck groused, tugging his arm out of Jaemin's grip and moving away slightly. "I owe you one, I get it."

Jaemin momentarily blanked on the meaning of this before he remembered that he had been previously guilty tripping him. That's right.

"More than just 'one'," Jaemin said firmly. "You're not getting away with just replacing the water. You owe me a shot. For emotional damages."

Hyuck snorted. 

"Bullshit," he snickered before realizing Jaemin was serious. He scoffed dismissively. "You're kidding. Half a stupid water isn't worth a shot." He paused, looking him over with a smirk. Jaemin frowned, not liking this attempt to regain the upper hand.

"If you wanted me to buy you a drink, Jaemin-ah, you need only ask. I respond really well to pretty boys who beg."

"I won't beg for what I'm owed," Jaemin sing-songed with a forced smile. 

"Well then you won't get it," Donghyuck sang back, sticking out his tongue. "I only buy drinks for boys who ask nice or the ones I'm currently kissing so unless you're prepared to lock lips-"

Jaemin wasn't quite sure what prompted him, other than he was a bit drunk and the challenge sounded enough like an invitation to his ear. And because he'd surprised Donghyuck before but he clearly hadn't broken him. 

Either way, Jaemin leaned in and gave him a soft, wet kiss.

The look on Hyuck’s face when Jaemin pulled back was just as delicious as his lips. Jaemin couldn’t help but smirk.

“So you ready to pony up?” he asked cheerfully.

Donghyuck was looking at him funny - a little too funny for Jaemin’s liking - mouth opening and closing uselessly.

Before either of them had a chance to think too deeply though, Jeno popped up at Donghyuck’s side, making him jump.

“Hey!” he greeted, smiling warmly between them. “I thought I saw Jaemin kissing Hyuck, so I figured I’d come check!”

If Jaemin had been sober, he probably would have been mortified by this. As it was, though, it didn’t even phase him.

“Yeah, he was trying to get out of buying me the drink he owes,” Jaemin yelled, leaning toward Jeno. Then he nodded, like that explained things.

“Ah, yes. I could see where that would require some quick kissing,” Jeno said in amusement, leaning his arm on Donghyuck’s shoulder. Jaemin blinked, looking back and forth between them slowly.

“Wait… are you mad?” he asked curiously, his dumb alcohol party brain slowly working to play catchup on the possible implications here. Donghyuck was silent, still gazing at him with that funny, unreadable look.

“Not at all!” Jeno shouted, perfectly genuine. He turned to his boyfriend. “Well, Jaemin must have fulfilled your requirements, right? I was on my way to get drinks for the kids anyway. Wanna join me so you can buy his?”

This finally seemed to snap Hyuck out of it. He turned the puppy eyes that Jaemin usually hated seeming (but right now just made him laugh) on Jeno.

“Do I have to get it if you’re already buying drinks anyway?” he asked coyly, with lots of exaggerated batting of his lashes. Jeno grinned. “Can’t you add me and Jaemin to your tab?”

“No way, baby,” Jeno replied with a sweet smile. “You’re not putting your debt on me. Come on.”

He waved at Jaemin as he comically dragged Hyuck off toward the bar, to much dramatic flopping and complaint.

Jaemin found himself smiling as he watched them go.

Then he smacked his lips, looking around for wherever the hell he put his water bottle. He didn’t think he set it down…

Oh. Right.

He pulled out his phone, scrolling through contacts until he found Donghyuck. Man, he messaged him so rarely.

‘Get two water bottles. And two shots, what the hell.’

Jaemin only laughed a few minutes later when Hyuck told him to fuck off.

  
  


***

  
  


Jaemin lay flat on his stomach on his bed, kicking his feet along to the beat coming from the speaker on his desk. It was Saturday and he'd awoken at his usual late weekend hour to find, unsurprisingly, Donghyuck was making lunch.

It had been so long since he _hadn't_ found Hyuck hanging around on a Saturday morning (afternoon, whatever) that Jaemin didn't even bother to try to remember the last time. He had slowly been inserting himself into Jaemin's cooking routine to the point where it was best to simply relinquish the duty altogether a few days a week (Tuesdays and Saturdays) rather than try to fight him. Or worse. Work closely with him.

Also, he preferred not to argue with Hyuck about the distribution of chores around the house because he would inevitably tease Jaemin about being the perfect housewife and being married to Jeno and that always made him uncomfortable in a way that was difficult to explain (to himself, let alone anyone else). He usually let it be.

And so Jaemin had merely popped his head into the kitchen after he woke up earlier to greet Donghyuck before scurrying off to the bathroom to make himself decent before retreating to his room again.

Jeno usually came to fetch him when the food was ready, anyway. 

Right on cue, his door burst open to reveal a brightly smiling, shirtless Jeno. 

Well at least he was wearing pants today. 

Jeno marched over to crank the volume on his speaker down. Jaemin made a noise of complaint.

"Really, do you have a problem with my music or what?" he demanded as Jeno flopped down fully on top of him, knocking the air from his lungs. 

"Naw, it's fine. I just couldn't hear myself think," Jeno said cheerfully, tickling Jaemin briefly until he squirmed.

Jeno was very far from hungover today. He hadn't gone out the previous night. In fact, the three of them had had a cozy night in, watching Netflix together on the couch. That is, until nearly halfway through Crash Landing on You, Jaemin realized that his head was resting heavily on Jeno’s shoulder, while his fingers were threaded through Donghyuck’s hair from where his head rested on Jeno’s lap.

Then he had quickly and decisively come up with a terrible excuse to slink awkwardly back to his room before either of them could question it.

Luckily, neither Donghyuck nor Jeno seemed keen to press him about it this morning.

“My door was closed, I find that hard to believe,” Jaemin sniffed, flipping until he managed to knock Jeno off, quickly suctioning to his back instead.

“Once I opened the door I couldn’t hear myself think.”

“I feel like there’s a very simple solution to that, my dear Jeno. What could it be? It’s right on the tip of my tongue…”

“You were being a lonely party pooper, I wanted to come see you.”

Jaemin chuckled at his, scooting down to bury his face in Jeno’s shoulder blades.

“Is there a reason you always feel the need to walk around half naked?” Jaemin teased. “Is it a confidence thing? Does Hyuck ask you to do it?”

“Look who’s talking Mister No Pants,” Jeno shot back, throwing his arm out and leaning to crush Jaemin under his weight once more.

“Get off,” he muttered, shoving Jeno back onto his side as best as he could. He glanced down at himself. Okay, true. He was just wearing a t-shirt and boxers. But he hadn’t had any reason to put on clothes yet today.

“To be fair, I’m in my own bed,” Jaemin reasoned, ignoring the slight heat of his cheeks.

“Well, I’m in your own bed too!” Jeno said brightly. “And since you’ve just established the dress code for your bed is half naked, I don’t see-”

Jaemin growled at him, wrapping his legs around both of Jeno’s, prodding and poking over as much of his exposed skin as possible. He wasn't nearly as ticklish as Jaemin, so he’d have to rely on irritation.

Jeno jerked with each pinch, reaching around to grab him by the shoulders, pulling Jaemin half on top of him in an attempt to stop the harassment.

Somehow it was only then that Jaemin’s dumb, useless brain finally noted that his door was open and… was this weird? Would it be uncomfortable if Donghyuck suddenly-

“Ah, these kids,” Hyuck said affectionately, leaning one shoulder on his door frame. “You two are cute.”

Jaemin shot upright, glancing over his shoulder to the spot where Donghyuck stood smiling.

“I just came to tell you lunch is ready,” he said sunnily, waving his hand encouragingly. “Don’t mind me.”

Jaemin glanced down at Jeno, who was smiling up at him easily. He carefully scooted off, allowing Jeno to sit up before looking back at Hyuck again.

He looked genuinely fine but Jaemin noticed the way he hovered just beyond the threshold. He had actually noticed that quite a few times lately. Donghyuck was comfortable wandering around every inch of their apartment but when it came to Jaemin’s doorway, it was like there was some invisible force field. He would knock on the door or happily call inside, but he would never cross over.

Jaemin realized he must have been staring awkwardly in silence for a few beats too long. He cleared his throat.

“You can… Do you want to-” he started, holding his hand up to beckon but he was cut off by the curt shake of Donghyuck’s head. A denial. He smiled again, just as bright and sunny as ever.

“Food’s ready,” he repeated, instantly retreating from the doorway and leaving Jaemin sitting with his arm half raised as if reaching.

“Come on, Nana. Let's eat while it’s hot,” Jeno said, patting him gently on the shoulder before climbing off the bed and disappearing through the door.

Jaemin rose to follow, making it halfway to his door before remembering he wasn’t wearing pants and scrambling to throw on some clean shorts.

Donghyuck sat beside Jeno and chattered away happily all through lunch as if everything was fine and normal. Which. Well, technically it was. This was their new normal, anyway. For the past few months or so? Jaemin was losing track of time.

He found himself watching Hyuck through the entirety of their meal. He really wasn’t sure what he was looking for.

***

  
  


“Jaemin hyung, help me and Jisung pick out which cake to buy for everyone,” Chenle demanded, staring down at him with an odd intensity, leaning with both hands on the table.

“Oh, it’s fine. Whichever one you want, I’m fine with anything,” Jaemin responded, looking up from the vocabulary he’d been studying.

Chenle gave him a judgemental look before pursing his lips, determined. Jisung hovered over his shoulder awkwardly, seeming torn between frustration and entertainment.

“No hyung. I _need_ your opinion,” he continued, speaking slowly and clearly. “Come with us and help me.”

“Honestly, Chenle-yah, I’m really not picky. Just choose whatever you think-”

“Hyung!”

Chenle had his hands on his hips, glaring down at him annoyed and Jaemin set his book on the table, wholly confused. He felt a harmless flick on the back of his head and turned to find Donghyuck grinned at him, amused.

“Yah, can’t you take a hint,” he teased. “They want you to buy it for them.”

“Oh! Is that all?” Jaemin asked, perking up. He turned back to see Chenle looking immensely relieved and Jisung smack his hand to his face. “Why didn’t you just say so? You know hyung will always buy you stuff if you ask!”

“Right, well… yeah I probably should have just gone with that,” Chenle muttered, almost to himself. He shot a sideways look at Jisung who only shrugged.

“Anyway, here, I’ll just give you my card and you can-” Jaemin started, making to reach for his wallet, but two sets of hands yanked him roughly from his seat, dragging him off toward the counter.

“I still don’t get why you want me to pick so bad,” he complained when Chenle shoved his face practically into the glass of the display case.

“We don’t, you idiot,” Chenle hissed, hunching beside him. “We needed to talk to you without the love birds around.”

“Yeah, hyung. You’re really dense,” Jisung piped up casually. Jaemin shot him an injured look before glancing at Chenle in surprise.

“Why? Do you have a secret?” he asked carefully.

“Absolutely not,” Chenle said with a huff, eying all of the various cakes before them.

“This isn’t about us, hyung,” Jisung piped up helpfully. “It’s about you. All three of you.”

“What do you mean?” Jaemin asked, feeling oddly nervous for some reason, even though he still had no clue what was going on.

“Look, I’ll be honest. I couldn’t care less about any theoretical weirdness between the three of you,” Chenle began, eyes still grazing over each of the offerings behind the display. “All I care about are the vibes.” 

He paused, turning to look Jaemin in the eye.

“So consider this your vibe check and tonight, you fail,” he continued firmly.

“Just me?” Jaemin asked desperately, still confused.

“Well, you and Jeno hyung,” Jisung answered as Chenle politely called for the cashier’s attention. “You two are really putting a damper on our studying.”

“You need to get it together,” Chenle agreed, having quickly placed their order, holding out his hand for Jaemin’s credit card. He scrambled for it frantically. “This is a place of learning.”

“This is a Hello Kitty cafe,” Jaemin responded dryly, handing it over.

“Still,” Jisung said solemnly. “Some of us are trying to pass our classes. Why do you think we begged you and Donghyuckie hyung to come help us with our assignments?”

“Hey, yeah. Why did Jeno hyung have to tag along anyway?” Chenle piped up. “He doesn’t come when it’s just me and Donghyuck hyung.”

He and Jisung exchanged a look before turning their gaze on Jaemin.

“I don’t know why he wanted to join,” Jaemin said defensively. “Donghyuck just messaged him that the four of us were meeting and he said he would come after work. It’s not like he follows me whenever I meet up with Jisung either.”

“Ah. So it must be the three of you then,” Jisung said thoughtfully.

“The three of you together throw off the vibes,” Chenle confirmed with a sharp nod.

Jaemin tried very hard not to groan in frustration.

“What are we doing that’s so bad?” he demanded quietly. “And why did you call me over if you’re blaming it on Jeno.”

“We’re only partially blaming it on Jeno hyung.”

“Yeah, but we’re also partially blaming it on you.”

“But _why,”_ Jaemin asked.

The two boys considered this for a moment. They looked at each other, doing that creepy ‘silent communication’ thing they sometimes did, before nodding in unison. They turned back to him.

“We think the problem is the staring,” Jisung said finally. Jaemin raised his eyebrow,

“What staring?”

“Oh come _on,_ hyung. You can’t really be that oblivious. You’re the one doing it half the time,” Chenle said, sounding genuinely exasperated. Jaemin narrowed his eyes, finally fed up.

“I don’t think now is the time to fight over which one of us is or is not oblivious,” he muttered dangerously, letting his gaze flicker over to Jisung briefly. Chenle narrowed his eyes, shooting Jisung an accusatory look of his own. For his part, Jisung looked horrified, connecting a solid kick to Jaemin’s shin.

“Ow,” he said calmly, hobbling slightly. He couldn’t pretend he didn’t deserve it.

“You’re right. This isn't the time to fight," Chenle allowed diplomatically, ignoring their minor tussle. "Fine, if you really didn't notice, listen up. It's bad enough when it's the four of us lately because you spend 80% of the time staring at Donghyuck hyung."

Jaemin opened his mouth to argue but Chenle held up a hand to silence him, pressing on,

"But it doesn't really make a difference because hyung and the two of us just ignore you, so everybody gets to finish their shit. But with Jeno hyung here, it sets the whole thing off balance. You start staring at Hyuckie hyung, then Jeno hyung starts staring at you, then Donghyuck hyung catches him then you and Jeno hyung are BOTH staring at Donghyuck hyung and-"

Chenle paused to draw in a great gasp of air, 

"Long story short, it gets the three of you distracted, which gets us distracted, plus you're all too into each other to teach us anything, PLUS plus everyone - except you apparently - feels this weird… vibe because of it! It's a problem, hyung."

Jaemin was at a loss. On the one hand, he thought Chenle must be exaggerating. Playing up some rogue annoyance that had gotten into him today by making up very strange, long winded stories about the three of them. But on the other hand…

Jaemin glanced over at the table where they were set up, studying. Jeno and Donghyuck were chatting casually, occasionally laughing together. Jeno leaned over Jaemin's empty chair, hovering in Donghyuck's space just enough that no one in the cafe would give them a second look but Hyuck would know it was intimate. 

Jaemin hadn't realized he was staring at Donghyuck until the other boy laughed at something, looking around for them near the counter before finally meeting his gaze. He seemed a little surprised to find Jaemin watching him but he merely offered a tentative smile. Then he quirked one eyebrow, tapping his watch and shrugging questioningly, amused. ‘What’s taking so long?’

Jaemin offered a sheepish look, gesturing vaguely toward the counter. He quickly turned away from Hyuck to find that Jisung had just retrieved their order, holding 3 slices of cake and 5 coffees precariously on one tray.

Chenle and Jisung were looking at him, both the picture of unimpressed.

Jaemin sucked in his cheeks, holding it for a minute before finally giving up with a sigh.

“Fine. Whatever. What do you want me to do about it?” he asked in defeat. Chenle smiled victoriously, reaching over to give his shoulder a sympathetic pat, pressing Jaemin’s credit card back into his hand.

“Just take care of it,” he said with a nod. “Whatever it takes. Think good vibes. Studious vibes.”

He pushed past him to return to the table, with Jisung on his heels, struggling mildly to keep all the drinks from sloshing.

He groaned before following. He slid past Jeno, who offered him an affectionate pat on the ass, plopping back into his seat.

As they ate and continued to study, Jaemin found himself suddenly and markedly Aware of the vibes. Damn it Chenle.

He caught himself looking over at Donghyuck far too many times (before quickly snapping his attention back to Jisung or his book) and now that they’d brought it up, he’d catch Jeno gazing at him out of the corner of his eye as well. Half the time Jaemin went to look at Donghyuck, he’d already be looking at Jeno and… yeah okay. Maybe they were a mess.

He looked over to find Chenle and Jisung leaning close to each other, bickering quietly.

“How many times are you gonna make hyung call you out before you just admit to me that you’re-” Chenle hissed, pausing to look around suspiciously, “-you know… like _them._ How come it seems like you told everyone in the group but me? I thought I was your best friend.”

“I just didn’t want you to think I had a crush on you or something and then act weird,” Jisung mumbled, looking uncomfortable. Jaemin couldn’t help but snort at this. ‘Think’ he had a crush.

Jisung whipped his head around, glaring at the intrusion, aiming a wild kick at Jaemin under the table.

“I don’t care if you’re madly in love with me! What difference does that make? You think that’s a good enough reason not to-” Chenle shot back, cut off by Jaemin smacking his hand down loudly on the table.

“Ah children, too much fighting, not enough studying,” he said cheerfully in his kindergarten teacher voice. “Whatever nonsense you’re arguing about now can undoubtedly wait.”

Both Chenle and Jisung looked about ready to throw down until he added,

“Why don’t Chenle and I switch seats so that me and Donghyuck can actually help our respective hoobaes, huh?”

Chenle caught on quickly, furious expression melting into one of understanding while Jisung merely looked confused.

“Oooh,” he said loudly after a few moments, earning a sharp elbow from Chenle.

“That’ll probably make it easier to concentrate,” Donghyuck piped up casually. Jaemin risked a glance at him but he was still reading, tapping the end of his pen against his lower lip thoughtfully.

Jaemin turned to Jeno, who looked up from his phone to offer a curious glance before reaching for his coffee without another thought.

They made a big to do of moving, Chenle offering him a big smile and obvious, cheesy thumbs up which Jaemin did his best to ignore. When he got his new seat, Jisung wrapped a hand around his elbow, yanking him down onto the chair roughly. He leaned right into Jaemin’s ear.

“Hyung, I love you but if you say one more word to Chenle about me I’m going to beat your ass,” he gritted out, firmly. Then he released him, sitting back with a sigh. “Good job with the vibes though.”

“Yeah, I- sorry, Jisung-ah,” he muttered, keeping his eyes trained on his textbook.

“It’s whatever, it’s fine. Come on, help me with this presentation, loser.”

  
  


***

  
  


Jaemin wasn’t really sure how he ended up in this position. Well, aside from being a sad, whipped sap.

It really wasn’t fair that Jeno has weaponized puppy eyes against him! That was supposed to be Jaemin’s bit!

So when Jeno cornered him just outside the bathroom that morning before leaving for the train station (off to visit his parents for the weekend), Jaemin could only fold at the request to join Hyuck (and a handful of other queer friends) for a night out in Itaewon that evening. Technically, he was supposed to be going anyway. Donghyuck had very enthusiastically invited him earlier that week, but Jaemin was… Jaemin so he had spent the next few days coming up with the perfect excuse to get out of it. He’d tested it on Jeno first - being generally more mellow, and also not actually attending himself, his roommate was the perfect sounding board. It hadn’t gone great and therefore Jaemin was back to the drawing board before going to Hyuck officially.

But before he actually got the chance he’d been accosted by Jeno.

“He’s going to do what he wants regardless,” Jeno reasoned, hands pressed to the wall on either side of Jaemin’s shoulders like some kind of prime time drama. “And more power to him! But since I’m not going to be there, I know he’ll be happier if you are. Come on, what do you say?”

“Fine, fine,” he acquiesced, far too easily. Was it really such a big deal? No. Was Jaemin going to be Jaemin about it regardless? Big yes.

“Thanks, Nana, I owe you one,” Jeno said with a wide smile, collapsing onto Jaemin in what he could only presume was meant to be a hug. Jaemin sighed dramatically, patting his back. Jeno had been like… extremely touchy with him lately. More than usual. Dare he say… ah. Jaemin didn’t want to say 'more than friendly' because he didn’t know what that would mean for either of them or for his stupid obsession with Donghyuck, so he wouldn’t say it. Nope. But the fact remained that Jeno’s hands, arms, lips were pretty much glued to Jaemin at all times these days. It was slightly overwhelming, though far from off-putting. Unfortunately.

So Jaemin had gone. They’d had chicken and beer near their place first, then met up with Renjun and Hyunjin to drink soju at a nearby convenience store (save a little on drinks at the bar by starting early) before finally heading over to Itaewon. The first bar they’d gone to had a drag show, which was always fun. They’d made the rounds to a few other bars and clubs before landing at a popular lounge-style club that played different styles of music on each of its two floors.

Jeno had been right, he supposed. Donghyuck had seemed happy to have Jaemin around. He’d clung to him during the show, danced with him a little at the various clubs, but had quickly disappeared once they reached the last stop. Jaemin had plenty of distraction, of course. He'd run into a few guys that he knew from the scene, who he chatted with for a while. He kept seeing Hyunjin bouncing around the crowd - he would come to check in once in a while. But for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out where Renjun and Hyuck had disappeared to.

He’d basically given up on finding Renjun, but Jaemin was still determined when it came to Donghyuck. He decided to buy him a drink. Hyuck had an almost magical ability to appear whenever Jaemin (or anyone really) gave in and paid for alcohol. He was almost expecting Donghyuck to be there at his elbow when he turned away from the bar with two fresh jack-cokes.

Unfortunately for him, it was not so simple.

Jaemin scoured the first floor, then wandered upstairs and looked all over the second floor but even still… Ah!

Back in one of the dark, quiet corners which was far more ‘lounge’ than ‘club’, sat Donghyuck. Finally. Jaemin made his way over and, wait. Was that Renjun there with him? Perfect. Two birds, one stone. Jaemin felt a little bad about only having two drinks, but-

Oh.

Jaemin had rounded a big pillar to find that, actually, Renjun was perched comfortably on Hyuck’s lap in one of the chaise lounge things they’d manage to snag for themselves. Donghyuck had his hands around Renjun’s waist (this was a charitable description. An accurate one would be ‘Donghyuck had his hands on Renjun’s ass’) and they were leaning into each other, whispering and giggling away merrily.

And Jaemin? He felt weird. Really weird. The smart move would probably be to figure out why and maybe just turn around and let them be for the time being but, yeah… Jaemin didn’t do that.

“Lee Donghyuck, there you are,” he called out offhandedly as he neared them. Hyuck looked around in surprise, cheeks a bit flushed. Either from dancing, whatever he and Renjun had been tittering about, or Jaemin finding them, he wasn’t sure. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Jaemin held out one of the drinks, which Hyuck accepted with a sheepish sort of smile. He took a sip before setting it on the little table beside. Jaemin held on firmly to the other drink, turning to Renjun who was eying him (rightfully) with just a bit of caution. Renjun had slid off so that he was no longer fully planted on Donghyuck’s lap, but rather beside him on the chaise. He still had his legs thrown casually over Hyuck’s, though. And they still their arms wrapped around each other.

“Sorry I didn’t bring one for you,” Jaemin said, smiling too widely. “I didn’t expect you two to be together.”

“That’s okay,” Renjun replied easily. “We can just share.” He nodded at the drink in Jaemin’s hand, but held out his own for the one sitting on the table. Hyuck looked between them curiously, taking another sip of the drink Jaemin had brought him before passing it over. Renjun accepted it, holding it out to Jaemin.

“Cheers!” he said, waiting for Jaemin to complete the gesture. They stared at each other for a good few seconds before Jaemin finally gave in. He clinked their cups together, throwing his a bit too far back as he drank. He managed not to choke, but Donghyuck was looking at him with highly critical amusement by the time he finally recovered.

“What the hell was that?” he teased, shaking his head at the pair of them. “Was that some kind of animal mating ritual, or what?”

“Maybe it was,” Jaemin said nonchalantly with a shrug. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You always did love to have boys fawning over you, right? The more the better.”

Donghyuck’s smile faded immediately and he’s pretty sure Renjun was scowling, but he couldn’t be bothered to check.

“Yah, Jaemin-ah,” Hyuck warned, frowning. “I don’t have to put up with your nasty attitude. Why are you being like this? I thought we’ve been getting along well lately.”

“And I thought you were dating my best friend,” Jaemin replied sharply. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his conscience was screaming for him to stop. “Does Jeno know-”

“Na Jaemin,” Donghyuck snapped, cutting him off in a snap. He glared fiercely up at Jaemin for a long moment before sighing. He took hold of one of Renjun’s hands before turning back to Jaemin seriously.

“Jeno _does_ know. He knows about Renjun, he knows about that guy from the coffee shop I frequent, he knows about-” Hyuck stopped abruptly, chewing his lip before shooting Jaemin another vicious glare. Jaemin blinked in surprise but decided (smartly for once) to hold his tongue.

“He knows,” Donghyuck continued. “He’s known since before we were together that I don’t like feeling tied to someone out of obligation. He was the one who was determined to get serious, even knowing my terms, so thank you so much for your _concern_ but there’s nothing for you to worry about. In fact, it’s very much none of your business, right? I mean you of all people…”

He was torn between feeling a little hurt to learn that Jeno had been the one who had doggedly chased after Hyuck just before Jaemin got home from the army, and nervous that Donghyuck was about to expose some ugly, deep, dark part of him.

“You think I can’t see the two of you? Like, I practically live with you now,” Donghyuck went on and Jaemin’s stomach dropped. “You think I don’t see the little love notes you send him when we’re out together? That I can’t see his reaction to them? The way you two are at home? Why do you think I call you his wife? So don’t try me, Na Jaemin. Don’t make me out to be some kind of…” 

He tapered off, shaking his head. Hyuck turned to Renjun, pulling on his hand lightly.

“Come on,” he said, ignoring Jaemin now. “I feel like dancing.”

Wait. Wait no, this wasn’t- Donghyuck thought that he was just jealous, right? Well… he kind of was. But that he was jealous of what Hyuck had with Jeno?

God, Jaemin was even stupider than he thought. He couldn’t just let him go, thinking that’s all it was.

“Donghyuck-ah,” he tried, as Hyuck moved to pass him. Jaemin grabbed him by the shoulders desperately. “Hyuck, wait a minute.”

He paused and Jaemin snuck a glance at Renjun, who was still holding Hyuck's hand. He appeared wholly unimpressed by the outburst, but was also being patient. Man, Renjun was a better friend than Jaemin could ever be.

“I’m sorry,” Jaemin said earnestly. “I’m- that was a really shitty thing for me to say but you can’t… if you’re so sure there’s something between me and Jeno, then how could you possibly miss the way I’ve been looking at you lately?”

It was lame. And vague. And unimpressive. Hardly a confession at all, but. It wasn’t nothing.

Donghyuck did look surprised, at least. Not bad surprised. At least Jaemin hoped not. Hyuck regarded him closely, expression marginally softer. He sighed, shaking his head almost like he was trying to shake himself out of it.

“We’ll talk later,” Donghyuck promised sharply (a tad threateningly if Jaemin were to be honest). “I can’t deal with this or you tonight. But. I get it, Jaemin-ah.”

He reached up to pat Jaemin’s cheek with unexpected affection. Then he nodded, pushing past him with Renjun in tow, disappearing into the crowd on the dance floor.

Jaemin sighed, finishing the rest of his drink in one go.

He managed to let them be the rest of the night, although he couldn’t help but watch them dance and flirt and chat from his sad little vantage point off to the side. The two of them didn’t stay much longer, though, and they made not attempt to hide the fact that they were leaving together.

After that, Jaemin hunted Hyunjin down and the two of them took a taxi back to Hyunjin’s parent’s place where they crashed for the night. Jaemin dragged his poor, vaguely hungover ass out of bed at the crack of dawn to sneak out before Hyunjin’s family awoke, and avoid any uncomfortable explanation.

He found himself standing blurrily on the sidewalk in the morning sun, still a few subway stops from his own place, and with a plethora of rogue thoughts floating around his groggy brain. He remembered that Renjun’s place wasn’t far and before he had the chance to think it over, he headed off in that direction. When he arrived about 15 minutes later, he realized that he didn’t remember the code to get in, though he did remember the room number. He was standing outside, debating whether he should try to ring up, or if he should message, or maybe just head home without seeing him at all when, much to his surprise, he spotted Renjun - also still wearing last night’s club clothes - trudging toward him from up the street.

His friend was practically upon him by the time he finally looked up long enough to notice Jaemin standing there. He offered a half-hearted wave that made Renjun scoff at him with a laugh.

“What the hell are you doing here of all places?” he demanded, half frustrated, half amused. “Am I really the one you should be talking to today?”

“No,” Jaemin allowed. When he didn’t elaborate, Renjun shook his head, laughing again.

“You coward,” he said. There was enough affection in his tone to soften any leftover resentment or prickly feelings Jaemin may have been harboring.

“Yeah… sorry for dragging you into my heavy shit. And, you know. For being a dick.”

“Look, I realize that there’s been something weird going on with you lately… between the three of you, I guess. He’s been moaning about you and Jeno enough for me to figure that out. But you’re not the only one with a weakness for Lee Donghyuck, okay? I care about him too - a lot. And I don’t know how precarious your little ‘some’ is right now but like… I’ve been into him forever and it’s hard to pass up a perfectly good opportunity when it presents itself.”

“Did you fuck him?” Jaemin asked bluntly. It had always been far easier to be straightforward with Renjun than it ever had with Donghyuck or Jeno. Whatever that meant.

“Yeah,” Renjun replied, equally as direct. Then he sighed, just a bit repentant. “Sorry.”

Jaemin looked him over for a moment. His friend met his gaze steadily. Renjun was willing to be considerate but he was also not ashamed. Jaemin sighed.

“Am I a bad friend?” he asked tiredly. “Have I been a bad friend to you?”

Suddenly the weight of all these stupid months of confusion rested heavily upon him. He’d really gone out of his way to make things tough on himself, hadn’t he?

Renjun, for his part, was surprised. This was not the response he’d expected. He thought about his answer before he gave it.

“No,” Renjun replied, sure. The smile he offered Jaemin was a little rueful but genuine. “We all have our soft spots. You just let yours knock you around a lot more than the rest of us. Definitely more I do. I’m honestly happy I don’t know your struggle.”

Jaemin snorted, reaching out to sock him lightly on the shoulder. Renjun batted him away, laughing.

“Listen, just because I can’t empathize doesn’t mean I don’t sympathize,” he teased, throwing Jaemin in a headlock. Jaemin allowed this for the sake of friendship and as a small apology for his selfishness. It wasn’t much but it was what he could offer. For now. He would try to do better.

“Well, I hope it was worth it at the risk of betraying your true friend,” Jaemin sniffed dramatically, wriggling when he received a vicious noogie.

“Fuck off, what ‘betrayal’?” Renjun scoffed, grinning. He released Jaemin who straightened unsteadily, brushing himself off. Renjun waited until he was situated, catching his eye. “Besides, you should know better than anyone, right? He’s always worth it. Or haven’t you learned that by now?”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Jaemin looked away, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

“Yeah...” he allowed. He thought about last night and about Donghyuck and about Jeno. “Yeah.”

  
  


***

  
  


Jaemin _was_ a coward. Proof of this was frequent and well documented. But he'd managed to outdo himself with the single minded determination with which he had preceded to avoid Jeno. After the fight with Donghyuck, after talking to Renjun, after all was said and done… Jaemin still hadn’t learned. He'd apologized to Donghyuck (over message but still) but somehow he knew that if he was made to face Jeno, he would simply crack. And wasn't sure which way he would break.

Now this had not been easy, mind you. Jeno had done his damnedest to confront him. It was only through the sheer force of Jaemin's headassery that he had managed to somehow avoid it. But, of course Jeno had a secret weapon. 

When Jaemin had come home one day to an apparently empty apartment, only to find Hyuck sitting on his bed waiting for him, the first thing he remembered feeling was unreasonably happy. Donghyuck had crossed the force field. But as soon as he looked at Jaemin, he deflated with the crushing realization of the implications. 

This was a Big Deal™️.

They talked until Jeno got home about what they thought had been going on between the three of them for the past few months and when Jeno showed up they talked even more. Confessions were made. Confusion was voiced. Options were posed. 

Even though Jeno and Hyuck already had a fairly unconventional relationship (which, of course, they went on to explain) none of them had any experience with the concept of committed dating between three people. 

But they managed to establish they were all interested in each other at least. 

Shit was awkward but it was also kind of okay. There were a lot more conversations after that night and though not all of the confusion fully faded, neither did the interest.

Somehow Jaemin kissed Donghyuck first. Or maybe that wasn't a surprise, since he had done it before. After a few weeks, he and Jeno finally fucked on one of their Sundays. They told Hyuck about it and got a cheeky congratulations.

After getting a bit comfortable with their new routine (which was mostly the same but included a lot more Jaemin entering formerly exclusive nohyuck spaces) they posed the question of group sex. Perhaps unsurprisingly it was met with enthusiastic interest. 

Jaemin wasn't sure of much these days but he knew he was a lot more relaxed than he'd been in a long time. Funny what not worrying about ruining any friendships can do for a guy. 

Dare he say… he was happy.

"I'm ready," Jaemin said firmly. The three of them stood, clad only in their underwear in the middle of Jeno's bedroom. Scheduled sex didn't seem like it should be sexy but knowing there was a countdown to a threesome between him and his… boyfriends? had left Jaemin vibrating out of his skin for the past two days. Now that they were there, he was nervous but also so, _so_ ready to go. 

“Are you sure? It can be whatever you want today. You two have been pining over each other all this time - if you just want the two of you to fuck while I watch, I’m cool with that. Me and Jeno fuck all the time, it’s not like I can’t handle sitting it out this once,” Hyuck said, teasing. He rubbed his thumb over Jaemin’s cheek affectionately. Jeno made a loud noise of complaint behind him, removing one arm from Jaemin’s waist to give his boyfriend (their boyfriend?) a playful shove. Donghyuck only laughed.

“No it’s… I want you here too,” Jaemin said decisively, with a confidence he didn’t feel quite yet. “If we’re going to try this whole… ‘the three of us’ thing, I think we should actually have sex with the three of us. To make sure we all like it. Besides,”

Jaemin leaned back into Jeno to get a better look at the pretty boy before him. Mostly naked Donghyuck was a vision and (unlike Jeno) one he had only ever had the opportunity to see in the context of the bedroom. But back then, when they had first been together, Jaemin never really gave himself the chance to enjoy Donghyuck. To really soak him in. It had only ever been fast and heavy - Jaemin, face down in the mattress or on his back with his face buried in his hands. This would be different,

“I missed touching you.”

Hyuck looked surprised by this, then a little bashful. Perhaps a bit pleased. Jaemin was rewarded with the tightening of the arms around his waist, a hand roaming up over his stomach and chest. He felt hips press closer to his ass, still flaccid dick rub harmlessly between the cheeks.

Well… Jeno liked it when he flattered Hyuck, huh? Noted.

“As long as you’re sure,” Donghyuck murmured, watching Jeno’s hands move. Jaemin fought the urge to twitch when his touch turned just this side of ticklish. Jeno must have noticed this. He didn’t let Jaemin off easy though, digging in with purpose now. Jaemin jerked back, pressing harder against Jeno’s dick, drawing out a surprised grunt. Well if he wanted teasing.

Jaemin began to grind against him, chuckling at the funny little choked noise Jeno made in response. He was so caught up in working his hips that he almost didn’t notice when Hyuck moved into his space. Yet somehow, Jaemin’s hands were on his hips even before Donghyuck quietly asked,  
“Can I touch you too? Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah, I- Yeah.”

Jaemin was the one to draw him close, wrapping his arms around Hyuck’s waist. Donghyuck’s hands cupped his face when their lips met and it was just. Really nice. Nicer than… ah.

Jaemin decided he would try to stop comparing against their past experiences. Honestly, this was all new, wasn’t it?

He probably should have expected to end up in the middle. He was the novelty for both Jeno and Hyuck at the moment, so it wasn’t exactly a shock that they’d be more focused on playing with him than each other this first time. But he wasn’t totally prepared for the sheer abundance of sensation. With Hyuck’s tongue in his mouth and his own hands on Donghyuck’s hips, pressing them close together. With Jeno’s hands on Jaemin’s hips, rubbing himself against Jaemin’s ass, kissing along his neck and shoulders.

It was a lot to think about. Jaemin decided he liked it though. He let his mind go blank.

For the sake of clarity, he focused on nibbling on Hyuck’s lower lip and the way both their dicks began to chub as they moved slowly together.

“Nana,” Jeno called sweetly. Jaemin pulled away from Donghyuck to lean his head back on Jeno’s shoulder. “Do you know what you want to do?”

He did. At least to start. He’d thought about it a lot (like way too much probably) for the past week and a half. And he’d come prepared.

“Yeah. I think I’d like Jeno to fuck my ass while I play with you,” he replied, looking straight at Donghyuck (even though it was Jeno who asked the question. With Hyuck looking so pretty in front of him, his attention kept getting drawn back). “Is that okay?”

“Absolutely,” Hyuck said smiling. Then his grin turned wicked as he reached out to palm Jaemin’s hardon over his boxers. Jaemin growled at the teasing, looking back at Jeno for confirmation.

“I’m open to anything, honestly,” Jeno face scrunching into an eye smile. “I’m easy.”

“Don’t I know it,” Hyuck crooned, yelping when Jeno managed to grab a handful of skin at his side.

“Will you need a lot of prep?” Jeno asked kindly. “Which one of us do you want to do it? Or would you rather do it yourself?”

“I… planned ahead, actually,” Jaemin said rather bashfully. He hesitated, then pulled his underwear all the way off, kicking it away when it fell to the floor. He shimmied out of Jeno’s iron grip, turning so they would both be able to see before pulling his asscheeks apart just enough to reveal the neon pink silicone heart at the end of his butt plug. One of them made a noise like air being let out of a balloon. He was pretty sure it was Jeno.

“I said I knew what I wanted, didn’t I?” Jaemin asked, still feeling oddly shy.

“Sexy,” Jeno murmured, leaning in to wrap his arms around Jaemin from the side, smacking several loud smooches onto his neck and behind his ear. Jaemin chuckled, then started when he felt a delicate finger trace over the curve of his ass.

He glanced over at Donghyuck, who was eying the plug with something like reverence. He gave the heart a firm push, finally looking up with Jaemin sucked the air in through his teeth. His expression turned sheepish.

“Sorry. Just… brings back fond memories I guess,” he apologized. Jaemin was equal parts endeared and embarrassed. Donghyuck must have noticed because he rubbed a reassuring hand over his back, kissing his shoulder once before perking up. “Anyway, let’s talk logistics. Where do you want me?”

“Hmm,” Jaemin considered, turning to peck Jeno on the lips the next time he went in for a neck smooch. “On your back on the bed. Panties off.”

They made a big production of getting out all the supplies (lube, condoms, some towels, those little finger condom things Jaemin had found at Daiso for like ₩1000. Those were life savers). It was a big production because Jaemin kept getting wrapped up in kissing the hell out of Jeno, and Donghyuck kept getting caught up playing with the plug in Jaemin’s ass - pressing it maddeningly against his prostate and pulling it out just enough to stretch his rim before pushing it back inside.

When Donghyuck began to rub his cock against the tangle of their thighs, Jaemin decided that was enough horsing around. It was time to get down to business.

He directed Hyuck onto his back in the middle of the bed like he wanted him, closer to the wall than the edge. Jeno’s bed was about waist height so he figured he could be fucked over it pretty comfortably while standing on the ground.

“Is it okay if I finger you?” he asked Hyuck, who nodded with a small "yes". He seemed pleased, watching as Jaemin slipped a couple of the little latex covers over his first two fingers. 

Jaemin used his other hand to carefully remove his plug, setting it on a small rag, out of the way. Then he returned to Hyuck, leaning over the bed on his elbows, crooking his index finger to rub the knuckle gently against the tight muscle of his asshole. Jeno had one hand on Jaemin’s lower back, the other jerking himself lazily as he watched.

Jaemin took his time, kissing and sucking over Donghyuck’s thighs, lubing up his finger once he felt Hyuck relax a little. Jaemin licked a few strips of wet along the underside of his dick, feeling up his balls and pressing at the spot beneath them with one hand, while he pushed the lubed finger on the other into his hole. Jaemin had always liked the little noises Hyuck made during sex, so he could be forgiven for doing the most to draw them out. He worked Donghyuck deftly with the finger in his ass, feeling around for the sweet spot.

As this was going on, Jeno had kept himself busy roaming his hands and cock over Jaemin’s lower back and ass. Jeno had managed to get a hold of a condom, rolling it on carefully as the two of them played. He nudged Jaemin, holding his hand out for the lube once they seemed ready to part with it.

“Do you want me to try to put it in, or wait?” he asked, leaning around to get a good look at Jaemin’s face, which was already fairly preoccupied with sucking Donghyuck’s cock. “Do you think you need any more stretching?”

Jeno grinned when Jaemin pulled off with a slurp that made Hyuck whimper.

“Go for it, baby - I can handle it,” Jaemin teased, shaking his ass tauntingly. “Just be gentle and make sure it’s wet.”

Hyuck threw his head back with a groan - whether from the image or the way Jaemin continued to stroke languidly over his cock, who knew.

“Yes, dear,” Jeno replied obediently, with a sweet smile. Jaemin returned his attention to the cock in front of him, though he was also vaguely aware of the sounds and movement behind him as Jeno slicked up his dick, rubbing the excess in and around Jaemin’s waiting asshole.

“You’re quiet today,” Jaemin teased, licking and stroking over Donghyuck’s cock in a way he knew probably felt good but also infuriating. This method was very much the scenic route, not the expressway. Jaemin watched Hyuck stare over the top of his head at Jeno lining himself up.

“A lot to take in,” Donghyuck muttered, reaching out to run his hand through Jaemin’s hair. “Hard to focus on chatting.”

He wasn’t wrong. Jaemin felt the tip of Jeno’s dick pressing tentatively against his hole and suddenly he found himself quite distracted. The hand he had on Hyuck’s dick slowed, and Jaemin merely thumbed over the slit mindlessly. There was something about the way Donghyuck leaned forward to get a good look as Jeno slowly began pushing his cock inside. That along with the way Hyuck’s grip tightened in Jaemin’s hair that really made his dick twitch.

“Okay?” Jeno asked, petting his back comfortingly.

“Yeah… good,” Jaemin replied, before taking the head of Hyuck’s dick back into his mouth and sucking it with determination. It was oddly grounding.

Jeno didn’t push in far, angling Jaemin’s back so that he would basically hit right on the money with each thrust. He began moving, slowly at first, then faster when Jaemin reacted positively. Jeno pulled Jaemin away from the bed just slightly to wrap one hand around his cock, as well. He gripped Jaemin’s hip with the other.

Oookay that was a lot. A lot of feelings. It was. Yeah. Good.

Jaemin wasn’t exactly sure what noises he was making - it was a kind of low, gibberish stream of consciousness. He took to recreating all of the pounding Jeno was doing to his prostate on Donghyuck with his finger, rubbing and pressing insistently to the same rhythm. He’d basically given up on working Hyuck’s cock besides the occasional lick. He did keep it pressed to his lips, though, as he cursed and moaned. He was getting so hot and so tense, the building sensation was wrecking his brain.

“Jaemin-ah, Jaemin-ah. It’s good, it feels good,” Donghyuck reassured him distantly, running his fingers through Jaemin’s hair, over his cheek, across his jaw. Jaemin was glad but almost all he could think about besides being overwhelmed with feeling (mostly feeling good) was how the hell was Jeno able to jerk him so well while still mostly hitting the right spot at the same time? Where had he picked up this terrific multitasking ability, exactly?

“I’m close. Like, so-” Jaemin said, biting his lip as Jeno pushed in a little deeper.

“Do you wanna come first?” Jeno asked, voice understandably strained. It was earlier than Jaemin had intended, but…

“Yes! Please, yes,” Jaemin gritted out. He looked up at Hyuck imploringly.

“Go ahead, honey. Get yours,” Hyuck replied, swatting the hand around his dick out of the way so that he could tilt Jaemin’s face up just enough to plant a sweet kiss on him.

Suddenly Jeno’s free hand was on Jaemin’s chest, pulling him into a standing position. Hyuck hissed when Jaemin’s finger slipped abruptly out of him. Jeno muttered a distracted apology, pulling Jaemin against him, jacking him off with intention as he continued to fuck in and out of him. It wasn’t long before Jaemin came with a grunt, shooting off mostly onto one of the towels they’d laid out, as well as Jeno’s hand.

Jaemin went sort of limp against him, closing his eyes as he caught his breath. Jeno supported him with ease, chuckling and kissing over his jaw and the side of his cheek.

“Oh, now that was a sight,” Donghyuck said, with just a hint of teasing. “You look so pretty when you come. You finally let me see it properly.”

Jaemin kept his eyes shut tight, ignoring this for now - still pleased to note it didn’t make him feel bad anymore. Mostly just a little embarrassed. He reached back behind him to rub lovingly over the back of Jeno’s neck and head.

“I’d like to know where you get off being so hell-bent on finishing me,” he complained. Well, hardly. It was hard to pretend to be bothered.

“I mean, I’d really _like_ to get off,” Jeno joked, petting his face with the back of his hand.

“Same here!” Hyuck called out brightly. Jaemin finally cracked an eye open to see Hyuck watching them with a wide smile and a hand on his dick. “What now, Na Jaemin. You’re still in charge.”

“Don’t call me ‘Na Jaemin’ in bed,” Jaemin shot back, offended. Donghyuck opened his mouth (probably to point out that neither he nor Jeno were technically ‘in bed’), but Jaemin cut that shit off. “Let me get this dick out of my ass, then we can talk.”

Jeno obliged - carefully, of course. He rolled the condom off of his still very hard cock, tossing it in the nearby bin.

“What do you want now, Nana?” Jeno asked as Jaemin pulled him in for a kiss. “Are you done? Or do you still want to play?”

“I think I want to watch,” Jaemin said. He teased Jeno’s mouth open, licking inside. When he pulled back, he glanced over his shoulder at Hyuck before turning to face Jeno again. “Can… Is it okay if Donghyuck fucks you?”

The interested noise behind him was encouraging, as was the way Jeno rutted his dick against the line of Jaemin’s groin.

“I would be very down for that,” Jeno answered, doing his best impression of casual for a guy who seemed ready to pop.

“Do you need to go wash up before, babe?” Hyuck asked, sounding pleased as punch.

“No. I came pretty much ready for anything,” Jeno said with a smile. He kissed Jaemin again. Jaemin grinned, reaching up to cup his face when he realized.

“Oh shit… I lost my finger cot,” he cried, spinning around to reveal his naked index finger (the one of his middle finger was still there, and still clean). Donghyuck’s face dropped and his hand instantly flew to his ass. He felt around for a second, before sighing in relief.

“Yeah, I’d better… get rid of that,” he announced, scooting carefully onto one of the towels. Jeno brought the bin over and once everything they’d used had been properly disposed of, Hyuck held both hands out for Jaemin. He obliged, climbing onto the bed and into Donghyuck’s arms.

“I was kind of hoping you’d be willing to fuck me,” Hyuck murmured quietly in his ear, face resting against Jaemin’s as they hugged. “Since we never got the chance to try that before.”

Jaemin was silent for a moment, pressing his face into Hyuck’s shoulder, kissing along it delicately. He had been so intimidated by Donghyuck back then - his experience, his personality, his likability, everything. Jaemin had been so mortified by the mere notion of somehow not performing well enough in bed that he’d just… quietly refused to top that whole time. Not that he had made Hyuck do all the work, though. But when they went all the way, he'd consistently been the one getting fucked.

Jaemin pulled back, offering a smile. A genuine one.

“Next time,” he promised, leaning in to connect their lips. Jaemin hesitated, just for a second. This wasn’t their first kiss since ‘the confession’. But there was still a hint of wariness he had to overcome. He was working on it. And Hyuck was patient. Jaemin kissed him sweet - until Donghyuck made a high, happy noise - then a little rougher just for fun. Jaemin felt the bed move then a gentle hand on his back, punctuated by a sharp smack on the ass. He glanced down to see Jeno lying on his back, legs spread around the two of them, smiling expectantly.

“Getting impatient?” Jaemin teased, reaching out to take hold of his cock. Jeno sighed, content, shaking his head.

“I’m good,” he said, gazing up at them. “You two are cute.”

Jaemin had no idea why this statement somehow melted him into goo, while Donghyuck only laughed.

“He’s big on sweet nothings,” Hyuck said affectionately. “You’ll get used to it.”

But would he though? It didn’t seem likely.

“Come on - you can work him open for me to fuck,” he offered, manhandling Jaemin until he was seated right before Jeno, in Hyuck’s lap. “This is about togetherness, right?”

“Yeah, okay. You’re-” he started, jumping when Hyuck tapped his cock firmly against the side of Jaemin’s ass. He glared over his shoulder while Jeno laughed. Donghyuck merely looked smug.

They got Jaemin all gloved up again and ready to prep. He took his time, making sure to focus on touching all the various parts of Jeno - not just inside, but over his legs and stomach and chest and face. Jaemin made sure to give his cock and his prostate enough attention to keep it in the upright and locked position. It helped that Hyuck had taken up the task of spouting filthy nonsense that was enough to get both of them squirming as he rolled his hips forward against Jaemin’s ass and lower back.

Finally they deemed Jeno ready, and Hyuck prodded him to flip over - up on his hands and knees. After getting rid of the used finger slips, Jaemin moved to lay down beside them, just far enough to be able to see properly while not risking falling off the bed. He wasn’t hard, but he was at the point again where watching Donghyuck roll on a condom as Jeno jacked himself with one hand was _really…_ doing things for him.

By the time Hyuck was lubed up and pushing in, Jaemin was nursing a half chub. He didn’t do anything about it at first, merely tracing over Jeno and Donghyuck’s thighs, just within arm’s reach. Jeno was a lot more choked and restrained with the noises he made - like he was afraid someone would hear him. Jaemin wondered if this came from months of fucking quietly so as not to bother his (not so) clueless roommate on the other side of the paper thin wall. There was something oddly erotic about watching a person trying to control their response to pleasure and not fully succeeding. At least when that person was Jeno.

Jaemin eventually gave in and began pumping his cock in time with Hyuck’s thrusts. He would alternate sometimes between fast and shallow, then slow and deep. One time he pulled damn near fully out before slamming back in, skin on skin. Jeno couldn’t suppress the noise he made then and it sent Jaemin buzzing. Donghyuck was a lot more chatty on top - he always had been. He would croon out filth or praise, or quiet questions. Sometimes he would stare straight at Jaemin as he did, eyes roaming over him like he wanted to soak in the sight. Jaemin would feel himself flush.

Jeno was down on one elbow now, stroking himself with his other hand. Jaemin decided this would not do. He paused to clamber up, crawling over to give the two of them a weak shove. Donghyuck looked at him questioningly, but quickly got the idea when Jaemin pointed at the bed.

“Come on, pretty boy,” he teased, leaning forward to kiss Jeno’s back. “On your side.”

They both managed to situate themselves on the bed with relative ease and Hyuck resumed humping. Jaemin moved to lay in front of Jeno in the optimum position to begin to suck him off. He felt a pair of hands messing distractedly with his hair.

Jeno groaned loudly when Jaemin took him fully in his mouth, so he moaned back. This made Jeno twitch, which made Donghyuck laugh, which made Jaemin smile. He couldn’t really imagine how he had ever worried about a lack of chemistry between them. They were all having too much fun.

“I’m going to come, okay?” Hyuck panted eventually, swatting Jeno playfully on his thigh. Jeno grunted in affirmation and Jaemin wasn’t like, a mind reader or anything, but he was fairly certain Jeno was also close too. He kept at it with determination, a little sloppy and slobbery in the way that Jeno seemed to respond to well. He bobbed and sucked and fisted over Jeno’s cock until he heard his name whimpered weakly. Jaemin pulled off just in time to get a shot of cum all over his lips and chin. Well. Technically he’d been warned.

Jaemin had continued jacking himself off through all of that, wiping his face on the back of his other hand. He didn’t realize that Hyuck’s thrusts had long since stopped until he felt a hand wrap around his own. He looked up to find Donghyuck hovering over him. He leaned down to leave a peck in Jaemin’s forehead with a smile. It wasn’t long until Jaemin came again under their combined effort. He got it mostly on the towel, but also a little up his side.

Hyuck disappeared, flopping back onto the bed with a huff. Jeno was still laying just as Jaemin had left him, arm thrown across his faces as he took deep, purposeful breaths. Jaemin rolled onto his back, closing his eyes. They lay in silence for a while, just breathing.

“Well, I mean that was a lot, sure. But also a resounding success, wouldn’t you say?” Hyuck asked cheerfully after a while. Jaemin opened his eyes but he could only see legs. “What do you think, Jaemin-ah?”

“Good,” he said with a hum. “Liked it. Happy.”

“So that’s two for good,” Hyuck proclaimed. “Jeno-yah? What about you? How you feeling?”

“I’m very sleepy,” Jeno muttered, words muffled by his arm.

“How are you feeling about the sex, loser?” Hyuck laughed, kicking at Jeno’s butt with one foot. “Yea or nay?”

“Yayyyyy,” Jeno said, waving both hands in the air. Jaemin chuckled, reaching up to give his chin a little affectionate shake.

Donghyuck finally heaved himself up, struggling until he had removed the used condom, tying it off and looking around for the bin.

“I guess we should try to clean up before we do anything,” he said half-heartedly. Jaemin turned, pushing himself haphazardly off the bed to grab the trash for him. Before he took a step there was a firm hand around his wrist. Jaemin turned back, surprised, to find Jeno looking up at him determinedly. He didn’t try to pull, merely holding Jaemin in place.

“Don’t leave,” he requested seriously. Jaemin blinked, then melted a little.

“I’m not, I’m not. I’m just helping clean up,” he muttered, shaking Jeno off. He turned before either of them could see the pleased smile.

It’s not like it would be easy. And it would definitely be weird. And Jaemin would probably spend a lot of time being uncomfortable over the next few… weeks? Months? However long.

But it was good, he decided. And it was worth a try.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've never had a threesome but I feel it was sufficiently awkward to be considered realistic lol. I hope y'all enjoyed the story and it wasn't just stupidity and frustration. Obviously we only saw snapshots of their relationship and development. But the fun parts, I hope.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Love hearing from y'all.  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/stephaech)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smore13)


End file.
